La guerra perdida
by Whitemiko5
Summary: Chi-Chi durante mucho tiempo se ha realizado la pregunta del porqué ambos siguen casados. ¿Alguna vez Gokú ha llegado a quererle?, cuando el guerrero vuelve después de una larga ausencia ella está dispuesta a recibirle. Pero el moreno ha cometido un último error, el irse sin escuchar la última de sus palabras...la que le habría salvado la vida...
1. La desgracia toca a la puerta

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes desde luego no me pertenecen. Éstos corresponden únicamente a su autor Akira Toriyama y éste se trata de un fic sin ningún otro ánimo que no sea el de entretener.

* * *

Guerra perdida

* * *

La desgracia toca a la puerta…

* * *

El atardecer se cernía sin preocupaciones sobre la tierra, pintándole de sus enrojecidos colores. Si bien el invierno estaba próximo, a pesar de todo el otoño estaba siendo condescendiente con los habitantes de aquella pintoresca montaña en medio de la nada.

La mujer que se encontraba dentro de una hogareña casita en ese lugar, no tenía suficiente cabeza como para fijarse en aquello. Dio una vuelta más frente al espejo y suspiró con pesadez, no podía sentirse conforme con su reflejo; se llevó una mano a las caderas y con desagrado la retiró poco después.

—Estoy echa una gorda…¿cómo es que Gokú se va a fijar en mí?—aquellas palabras rápidamente se consagraron como un lamento, y la morocha se sentó en la esquina de la cama, palpando con indiferencia la seda de su vestido. —Yo ya estoy cada vez más vieja…Y Gokú, Gokú…sigue tan joven como siempre, como si nunca el tiempo hiciera mella en él—enterró la mirada en sus pies, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

Ella no era valiente, siempre había sido una llorona por cualquier cosa. Que se contuviera frente a sus hijos, e intentara darles el ejemplo de seguir adelante era una historia muy diferente. Pero una vez cerrada la puerta, y los pequeños acostados, ella se permitía por primera y única vez en el día quebrar esa fachada de mujer de hierro.

Se borró las lágrimas de un manotazo e intentó recuperar la compostura. A Gokú nunca le habían gustado las mujeres débiles, fue por eso que se casó con ella.

_Mentira, se casó contigo porque no tenía ni idea de en la que se metía._

Las palabras dichas por su consciencia se le encajaron el corazón tan duro y dolorosamente como si de un cuchillo se tratase. ¿Podía ser verdad aquello?, ese pensamiento llevaba atormentándole desde hace tantos años que era imposible recordar con exactitud cuando había emergido. A sus casi cincuenta años, aún no había podido superar esa interrogante.

Cuando el guerrero regresó, y esta vez creyó para siempre. Pensó que podía dar por zanjado el asunto, puesto que él había vuelto una vez más a ella. Después consideró que la presencia de Goten pudo haber impactado en la decisión de su esposo en mayor o menor medida. Si bien nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, ni nunca había tocado el tema con Gokú; ella aún estaba resentida.

_Cuando se casaron dijeron…en las buenas y en las malas, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad; hasta que la muerte les separe._

Ella lo hubiera cumplido a cabalidad con una gloriosa sonrisa en la boca. Pero no, parece ser que ella había cometido un pecado imperdonable puesto que la hacían sufrir quitándole todo aquello que amaba. La primera vez que su esposo murió, sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago robándole todo el aire de su cuerpo. Pero cuando le dijeron que el granuja de Piccolo se había llevado a su indefenso bebé sintió que se terminaría volviendo loca.

_¿Por qué su vida que prometía ser perfecta se había destrozado en cuestión de algunos instantes?_

Al enterarse que Gokú se había ido a entrenar con Kaio-sama y se tardaría en resucitar; supo lo que significaba el verdadero miedo. Y entonces nació la semilla de la duda en ella; ¿Cuándo volviera Gokú seguiría siendo su marido?, ¿la seguiría queriendo?

_Si es que alguna vez lo había hecho._

Durante todo ese tiempo, no se puso ni una vez en contacto con ella. Y al principio había pensado que era normal, ella poco o nada sabía en ese entonces respecto a los favores que le daban Kaio y Kami-sama. Pero cuando se enteró que se había puesto en contacto con muchas personas, y sólo con ella no, más que enfurecerse se puso mortalmente triste.

_¿En que había fallado ella para que le tuviera tan poca estima?_

Después de conocerlo a sus tiernos trece años, no había vivido para nadie más que no fuera para él. Incluso le rogó a su padre para que le consiguiese una institutriz para que ésta le enseñase el arte de ser una buena esposa. Se mató durante semanas enteras aprendiendo hacer los guisos más deliciosos habidos y por haber. Sacrificó su preciosa y cómoda ropa por horribles trajes que la hacían perder cualquier encanto con tal de dar la imagen de una esposa decente. Aprendió a controlar su fuerza para no lastimar a Gokú cada vez que demostrase su afecto; se volvió más reservada, se contuvo ante las estrictas reglas de su maestra y así se auto nombró la mujer perfecta para Gokú.

Su propia maestra se lo dijo. No podía estar más orgullosa de ella. Había convertido a una fierecilla en el prototipo de la esposa oriental perfecta. Le había hecho entender a punta de palos que la violencia nunca era el camino; si no la sabiduría.

Por eso se había empeñado tanto en dirigir a Gohan por ese camino. Porque con la primera muerte de Gokú supo que si era por él, ella se podía quedar sola. En un punto muy profundo de ella, sabía desde siempre que Gokú no repararía en seguir al próximo adversario y dejarle muy atrás; y a ella no le quedaría más que su hijo. Esa era la razón por la que ella se negaba con tanta vehemencia a que él lo llevara a los combates así fuera para salvar a la tierra.

Era egoísta lo sabía, pero no lo era tanto el preocuparse por la vida de sus pequeños. A Gokú ya lo había perdido una vez, y había dolido incluso más que romperse en pedazos, pero perder a su querido Gohan, eso le hubiera destruido el corazón. Todos los amigos de su marido la creían una completa estúpida por decir que le importaba un pepino el futuro de la tierra, ya que le interesaban más los estudios de su primogénito.

¿De verdad se la creían?

Eso solo significaba que quizás nunca ha tenido amigos de verdad. Nunca nadie la ha conocido a profundidad. ¿Cómo no le iba a importar si la tierra existía o no?, si desaparecía, también ella, Gokú, su padre y sobretodo Gohan. ¿Tan mal concepto tenían de ella?

¡Ella era una luchadora!, ella mejor que nadie conocía la adrenalina que proporcionaban los combates. Conocía la importancia del entrenamiento, de la necesidad de proteger a otros; a los seres amados.

Mierda, si cada vez que Gokú la miraba de esa manera cuando quería convencerla de que permitiera salir a Gohan a entrenar con él se mordía la lengua y pensaba en la frase más fuera de lugar e histérica que conocía. ¡Si ella misma se moría de ganas de salir con ellos a entrenar!, toda su vida lo hizo, su padre fue un grandioso peleador, ella misma lo era. ¡Quería aprender a volar!, quería perfeccionar el Kaio Ken, tantas cosas quería.

Cuando perdió por segunda vez a Gokú, y llegó Goten. Se prometió que esta vez no cometería el mismo error de intentar subyugar a su hijo, era el vivo reflejo de su padre, no podría con la culpa que sentía al pensar que todo el tiempo que pasó al lado de su esposo solo se la pasó atosigándolo.

A estas alturas de la vida nunca ha sabido si Gokú siquiera la conoce tanto como ella a él. La gente podía decir lo que quisiera, que Gokú era incapaz de tener un corazón impuro, que poseía la inocencia de un niño. Pero a ella no podía engañarla, él era un hombre hecho y derecho; pero había optado por no darle importancia a las cosas y así poder desligarse de ellas cuando le diera su condenada gana.

Posiblemente su peor defecto no era el despiste, ni su tragazón, ni tampoco su falta de tacto. Era su egoísmo, _ella y él no eran tan diferentes…_

A Gokú no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, o dejar atrás con tal de tener un combate simplemente magnífico. Así tuviera que bajar al infierno y regresar de él, detener un cataclismo, viajar entre planetas e incluso en el tiempo. Para él solo existía una cosa y esa era pelear. Todos creían que él lo hacía por salvar a la tierra, y sí, no le quitaba su mérito. Una parte de él lo hacía por consideración a ellos.

Y otra se regodeaba con la victoria. Y que nadie viniera a decirle lo contrario, porque hoy, estando a un par de días de que se cumplan tres años desde aquel torneo en el que él se marchara con el pequeño llamado Uub. Y a ella…no le quedaba otra más que esperar pacientemente sus visitas ciertamente muy escasas, tratándose únicamente de él llegando a cenar y acabar con la despensa por completo.

_Nada, ni un te extrañé: menos aún un siento mucho haberte dejado sola. _

Ya había perdido la esperanza en escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

Solo había vuelto ahora porque mañana sería el torneo de las artes marciales, y el moría por asistir.

Pero hoy estaba decidida a que él permaneciera con ella. Él le había prometido hace un mes que esta vez sí se quedaría todo el día. Hizo falta tener que soltarse a llorar para que éste se sintiera lo suficientemente culpable como para hacerle una promesa apresurada y abrazarle.

La consolaba tanto, que Gokú solía cumplir sus promesas.

_Solía hacerlo…_

Se había esforzado tanto en arreglarse ese día. Tomando el consejo de Bulma, se cortó de nuevo el fleco y se dejó el cabello suelto, adornado únicamente por una florecilla en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Eligió un camisón largo algo traslúcido, con un generoso escote adornado con algunos encajes. Era color durazno, puesto que recordaba que Gokú alguna vez le dijo que era su color favorito debido a la fruta.

Escuchó algunos ruidos en la planta baja, y a duras penas pudo contener el salto que dio su corazón en su interior de la felicidad. Tomó con rapidez la bata a juego, aferrando con firmeza el cinto a su pequeña cintura y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para recibir a su marido.

No fue raro encontrarlo tratando de picar algo de la comida que había en las ollas. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió no reñirle por hacerlo. Se aproximó en silencio hasta él, sabiendo de sobra que se encontraba ensimismado en curiosear en los manjares que había preparado como para reparar en su presencia. Con un suave movimiento lo abrazó por la espalda, depositando sus manos sobre los fuertes pectorales masculinos.

El leve sobresalto que sufrió la hizo sentirse satisfecha de haber conseguido sorprenderlo. El hombre colocó su mano sobre los delgados brazos, cubriéndolos fácilmente por completo, a la vez que giraba un poco la cabeza hacia ella para mirarle. Pronto alzó su otra mano hasta su nuca en su típica pose nerviosa y se rascó.

—Hey Chi, esta vez sí me sorprendiste, no te vi venir—su tono despreocupado y a la vez alegre consiguió tranquilizarla, al parecer no le molestaba su presencia ni su cercanía. Apretó con un poco de fuerza sus brazos y se dio la vuelta dentro de ellos, para envolverla ésta vez a ella entre los suyos.

De nuevo con un acto tan pequeño como éste conseguía llenarla de la felicidad absoluta y le perdonaba todo y cualquier cosa.

—Gokú—ronroneó su nombre con una voz aterciopelada, a la vez que lo abrazaba con un poco más de aprensión y enterraba su rostro en su pecho. Era incapaz de decir con exactitud lo que había extrañado el tacto de su musculoso cuerpo, la sensación de sentirse tan vulnerable y diminuta a su lado y a la vez tan protegida.

—Chi, ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó el hombre algo intrigado por el repentino ataque de afecto hacia él. Cuando se sintió descubierto por su pequeña esposa pensó que lo regañaría y le gritaría por ser tan cochino, pero la sorpresa se la llevó él al verla tan cariñosa.

—Nada Gokú, vamos a cenar…—la azabache tomó su mano y lo dirigió con emoción contenida hacia la mesa bellamente decorada. El guerrero aceptó encantado la invitación y se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado, relamiéndose los labios desde ese momento con la sola idea de probar los platillos de su esposa.

En pocos minutos la hacendosa mujer había llenado la mesa con los alimentos, que despedían un olor tan exquisito que ha Gokú le costaba mucho trabajo contenerse para esperar a que Chi-Chi le diera su plato y se sentará ella también. Cuando esos dos factores se vieron cumplidos, tiempo le faltó para comer de la manera que sólo él sabía, a una velocidad que iba más allá que la vista.

A pesar de todo Chi-Chi decidió disfrutar de hasta ese momento, sabiendo que incluso con su falta de modales, no dejaba de ser encantador. Era tan guapo, tan varonil, tan poderoso…tan bueno.

—Ah…estuvo todo delicioso Chi…—la felicidad expresa en su voz logró contagiar del mismo sentimiento a la aludida. No había perdido el toque, aún a pesar de todos estos años. Mientras el hombre se acariciaba con placer su estómago satisfecho, su esposa se levantó de la mesa, por lo que Gokú supuso que ésta se dedicaría a recoger los platos, y sabía bien que no debía de estorbar en dicha tarea.

—Chi, voy a cambiarme…—no esperó respuesta, simplemente continuó su camino hacia la recámara que solían compartir y se perdió en las escaleras. Atrás se quedó la mujer decepcionada, que se quedó con las intenciones a medias tintas; aunque a pesar de ello no perdió el entusiasmo.

Por primera vez en su larga carrera como esposa perfecta y hacendosa, dejó la mesa tal cual estaba —_importándole un soberano cuerno_—y subió con decisión las escaleras siguiendo a su marido. Aún sin llegar al marco de la puerta, pudo escuchar el sonido que realizaban las prendas de su marido al ser retiradas, y ella sin pensarlo mucho soltó su cinturón dejando abierta la bata. Respiró con fuerza, dándose valor y entró a la habitación.

Encontró a su compañero dándole la espalda, retirando la camisa por encima de su alborotado cabello, para después lanzarlo sin mucho cuidado al cubo de ropa sucia. Estaba muy cansado por el entrenamiento de en la mañana con Uub, y la cena sí que había contribuido a darle mucho sueño, tanto así que casi daba tumbos.

Volvió a ser sorprendido por el tacto suave de los brazos de su esposa, y por el cosquilleo agradable que le provocaba la seda de su ropa encima de su piel desnuda. Podía tener una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su audaz pareja, pero este día especialmente estaba sumamente cansado. Caminó sin importarle llevar a rastras a su mujer y se tumbó pesadamente en el colchón con la pequeña carga sobre su espalda, sin importarle esto en lo absoluto.

Cuando las caricias por encima de los músculos en su espalda comenzaron a bajar hacia su abdomen y el aliento de la mujer le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, supo que Chi-Chi no había captado la indirecta. Otra noche estaría perfecto, quizás estaría más que dispuesto mañana, pero hoy había terminado agotado, entonces no le apetecía demasiado hacer aún más ejercicio.

—Chi…—susurró casi como una súplica, que hizo que la morocha se detuviera—estoy muy cansado; no tengo ganas de tener entrenamiento marital—nunca había tenido pelos en la lengua para hablar de ello; puesto que la azabache le había dado ese nombre cuando él no conseguía entender nada acerca de ese tipo de actividades. Ahora sí que sabía cómo se llamaba, pero aún le caía en gracia llamarle así.

Lo que no supo Gokú es que aquello fue una mala elección de palabras. Puesto que su pequeña esposa no había podido olvidar su pensamiento en el que ella se había aprovechado de su inocencia para obligarlo a casarse con ella. Y ahora que repetía ese engaño, no hizo más que convencerla aún más que él solo volvía a ella por obligación. Con el corazón peor que un estropajo se retiró de encima de él, con miedo de decir algo más que pudiera empeorar la situación.

El hombre tuvo una desagradable sensación el pecho, como si se sintiera angustiado. Pero con lo cansado que estaba, prefirió ignorarlo y cayó dormido como tronco sobre la almohada. Chi-Chi se sintió mortalmente rechazada y se acurrucó en una orilla de la cama repentinamente tan grande. Las lágrimas procedieron a salir a borbotones por sus oscuros ojos, y no pudo hacer más que mirar a duras penas al hombre con el que había compartido casi toda su vida.

_O más bien, al que se la había dedicado._

Se preguntaba, ¿alguna vez podrá tener una idea de lo que sentía por él?, ¿de lo que había sufrido?

_¿Le importaría saberlo?_

Cualquiera lo hubiera dejado en el olvido, y aprovechando su juventud y belleza se hubiera conseguido otro. Había sido viuda durante ocho años, y sin contar los que pasó durante el secuestro de Gohan_… ¿Qué hizo si no añorarlo con toda su alma?_

De pronto la noche se le antojaba horrorosa y se arrepentía de haber hecho tanto para nada. Tal vez si le hubiera dicho que fastidiaba hubiera dolido menos. Pero Gokú no era así, él era incapaz de decirle cualquier descalificativo. Sólo escuchaba con paciencia sus histerias, temblaba de miedo y pedía perdón después; sabiendo que de alguna manera él tenía la culpa.

_Tenía maneras más sutiles de darse a entender._

Pasó la noche en vela, en posición fetal al borde la cama, ahogándose en amargas lágrimas.

Cuando la luz del amanecer se coló por la ventana, el hombre de cabello alborotado se despertó aún algo modorro; aunque bastante compuesto. Y para ser sincero moría de hambre, pero cuando apenas se iba a dar la vuelta para pedirle a Chi que le hiciera de desayunar, recordó que había quedado de ir a desayunar con Uub y su familia en una especie de celebración.

En el aire estaba presente un desagradable olor salino—lo sabía por su excelente olfato—que le hizo sentirse culpable. Sabía por experiencia a que se debía, y no entendía a ciencia cierta porque había estado llorando su pareja. Aunque a juzgar por la tranquilidad de su respiración, le pareció que estaba dormida y prefirió no hacerla enfurecer desde tan temprano.

Entonces sin apenas hacer ruido para no despertar a la mujer—_o eso creía él_—se apresuró a recoger un cambio de ropa y salir rápidamente de la habitación para ir a bañarse al río. Hoy sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de calentar agua, y viendo que lo más posible era que su esposa estuviera dormida—_y muy probablemente de pésimo humor—_supo que un poco de agua helada no le haría daño.

La indiferencia de su esposo le cayó a la azabache como la sal a una herida abierta. Compungida permaneció en silencio, observando los movimientos apresurados y silenciosos del hombre. Cuando lo observó salir se levantó al instante y se acercó a la ventana viéndolo alejarse en calzoncillos a buen paso rumbo al río.

Comenzó a caminar como autómata, sin molestarse en reacomodarse su cabello y se dirigió a la cocina, dónde pretendía realizar las tareas como un día cualquiera. Se sintió aún más desgraciada al encontrar el tiradero que dejó ayer por la noche y se sintió más desanimada de comenzar. Así que de momento prefirió utilizar otros utensilios, para así evitarse la tarea de tener que lavar el trasterío, que a estas alturas debían de tener tatuados los restos de comida.

Cuando había indicios de terminar con la preparación, Gokú entró campante por la puerta interrumpiendo su melancólica tranquilidad.

—Chi, tengo que irme regreso en la noche…—así eran las despedidas de Gokú, observó con deseo contenido la comida, pero supo contenerse. Chi-Chi lo miró desconcertada, y aún más triste, parecía que ahora le huía.

—¿A dónde vas?, no ves que el desayuno ya está listo—la voz le salió un poco más débil de lo justo, y eso lo notó el guerrero, que se preguntó si no estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

—La familia de Uub me invitó a desayunar y a comer con ellos, así que…ya me voy—fue la sencilla y sincera respuesta que el guerrero le otorgó a su mujer. Ésta no supo cómo, pero la sola mención del nombre del chico la enfureció a niveles demasiado altos.

Gokú supo que la había embarrado, cuando el aura alrededor de su esposa comenzaba a tornarse roja y peligrosa. Tenía la idea de que a Chi-Chi no le simpatizaba mucho el muchacho moreno, pero no tenía idea de que fuera tanto su desazón.

—¡De modo que prefieres irte a comer con esos desconocidos antes que conmigo Gokú!, ¿Qué te pasa?—reclamó enfurecida la menuda mujer, lanzando a alguna parte el cucharón que llevaba en la mano. Después se acercó a zancadas al aterrorizado saiyajin que alzó los brazos frente a su rostro en defensa retrocediendo sin remedio.

—No…Chi, no es eso…—a estas alturas era incapaz de disimular el gran temblor que sufría su cuerpo del miedo que le causaba ver a su esposa en ese estado encolerizado. Sin embargo, de nuevo las palabras inteligentes brillaron por su ausencia, puesto que no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera tranquilizar a la morena.

—¿Entonces qué Gokú?, con un demonio…si hasta parece que te falta tiempo para marcharte de aquí, ayer no quisiste estar conmigo…y ahora te largas apenas amanece, ¡dime que es lo que te molesta tanto de mí!, que de verdad no lo entiendo…—el auto control había perdido hace algún tiempo la batalla dentro de la cabeza de la mujer, siendo completamente avasallada por la gran frustración y sufrimiento que la ahogaban en esos momentos.

—¡Chi!, no es lo que crees…—hizo aún el vago intento de tranquilizar a su iracunda esposa, pero la verdad era que el miedo estaba pudiendo más con él; por lo que al ver que nada podría calmarla, decidió poner los pies en polvorosa. —¡Mira la hora Chicha!, ya se me hizo tarde…nos vemos en la noche…—y apenas dicho eso, y dejando a la aludida congelada se dio prisa en regresar sobre sus pasos y salir por la puerta. El moreno buscó con rapidez las botas que había dejado afuera y comenzó a ponérselas.

La morocha salió con la misma velocidad, observando indignada sus acciones. Que poca importancia le tomaba a ella, que prefería ir a comer con aquellos, que discutir y arreglar sus problemas matrimoniales. Intentó llegar hasta dónde estaba él, pero estaba algo retirado.

—¡Gokú!..—le llamó la chica siendo ignorada; y aquello solo consiguió enfurecerla más. Cuando el hombre se levantó y colocó dos dedos sobre su frente supo lo que quería hacer. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, un profundo dolor en su pierna derecha le quitó el aliento; con rabia bajó la vista para averiguar que había sido y notó una serpiente color azul que se retiraba entre la hierba.

La sangre se le fue a los pies, y pronto sintió una espantosa sensación de angustia. Con rapidez giró el rostro para ubicar a su compañero. —¡Gokuuuuuú!, ¡no te vayas!—aulló presa de la desesperación, trató de dar un paso hacia adelante, pero su pierna no respondió.—Ayúd….- El guerrero le dirigió una mirada rápida, y después desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido; no pudiendo escuchar su desesperada petición.

La fuerte mujer, buscó con frustración a la atacante, deseando haberse equivocado en su rápida identificación. Cuando la localizó, la aplastó con todo el coraje del mundo con su pierna sana; para después perder el equilibrio y caer pesadamente en el césped. Gruñó con rabia lamentándose el golpe, pero la angustia comenzaba a invadirla tan rápido como un incendio.

Quiso levantarse, pero fue incapaz de conseguirlo. Decidida a no dejarse vencer, utilizó sus brazos para arrastrarse por el suelo ingresando a su hogar. El trayecto de la puerta a la cocina le pareció de repente infernalmente eterno y chilló del dolor al resentir un potente calambre en su pierna herida. Rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños con fuerza. Alzó la vista observando la olla que se encontraba a un lado del fregadero y maldijo su incapacidad de alcanzarla.

Lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos al distinguir la sensación de adormecimiento en sus miembros inferiores. Tenía que hacerse el remedio, ese maldito veneno era tan condenadamente fácil de contrarrestar, pero era incapaz de tomar la olla, ni hablar al respecto de buscar en la alacena las hierbas y hervir el agua.

—Gokú…—sollozó por lo bajo sintiéndose completamente impotente. Le había llamado y él la ignoró por completo.

Con el paso de los minutos, y posteriormente las horas, la cocina comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más fría; no sabía si era porque el invierno había sido contenido mucho tiempo o eran los síntomas de la intoxicación. En medida de sus posibilidades titiritaba sin mucho control.

Maldecía su suerte. Sí que lo hacía. Pero se lamentaba aún más que Gokú no la hubiera esperado.

_Si se hubiera quedado un segundo más, un mísero instante más…_

La pudo haber ayudado.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a teñir el horizonte con colores cada vez más ocres, y el aire que ingresaba por la puerta abierta comenzaba a tomar más fuerza. Los ojos de la morocha se volvían cada vez más pesados. Ahogados gemidos salían de la garganta inflamada de Chi-Chi mientras las lágrimas bajaban sin compasión por sus entreabiertos ojos.

¿Por qué no llegaba?

Ahora que lo necesitaba tanto…

Y entonces lo entendió, y la verdad le dolió incluso más que su cuerpo.

_Nunca estuvo ahí para ella._

Con ese último pensamiento, y con un escozor indecible en el pecho. La pelinegra exhaló su último sollozo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Tenía demasiado tiempo queriendo publicar un fic de tragedia de Dragon Ball Z, no me pregunten porqué, pero adoro hacer drama. Ahora, después de haber torturado durante un largo tiempo a los personajes de Inuyasha, un poco a los de ATLA, viene mi otro anime preferido. No sé, siempre me pareció un personaje extraño Chi-Chi, durante un tiempo siempre pensaba que era una agua fiestas, después me gustó su carácter por poder dominar a Gokú, y por último quise ser como ella. (Algo que logré demasiado bien) y ya en esta edad logré ver el trasfondo del personaje. Una mujer aterrada de quedarse sola, y abandonada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Una mujer que luchó sola para sacar adelante a sus hijos, (uno con un serio trauma, del que profundizaré después), y el otro que vino al mundo después de que el suyo se haya destruido en pedazos. No sé, siempre me pareció increíble que Gokú regresara de la muerte como si nada, y luego al final de Dragon Ball Z, se largara como si nada. Eso, querid s, me hubiera destrozado por dentro de haber sido yo.

Igual y yo soy la sensible...

¿Que les parece?, se trata de un fic no muy largo, calculo que saldrán tres o a lo mucho cuatro capítulos.

¡Sorpresa!, tengo el segundo ya hecho, así que prometo no demorar demasiado.

Besos...


	2. La caída del ídolo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes desde luego no me pertenecen. Éstos corresponden únicamente a su autor Akira Toriyama y éste se trata de un fic sin ningún otro ánimo que no sea el de entretener.

* * *

La caída del ídolo

* * *

Gokú no había podido quitarse la horrible sensación del pecho que le dejó la pelea con Chi-Chi antes de irse. No podía decirse que él se sentía siempre así de mal cuando tenía sus discusiones con su esposa, pero ahora en especial no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Quizás se debía a la culpabilidad que le ocasionaba el que ella le reclamara su abandono y su falta de demostraciones de afecto.

Cuando un golpe le dio de lleno en la quijada y posteriormente una rodilla le sacara el aire regresó a la realidad. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de su atacante, asombrado por haberse distraído de esa manera ante Uub.

—¿Señor Gokú le sucede algo?—preguntó el moreno dubitativo. —Aunque no me haga muy feliz decirlo, no es usual que le atine algún golpe—agregó riendo con algo de nerviosismo. El guerrero quiso sentirse contagiado por su humor, pero fue incapaz de conseguirlo.

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa Uub?—ante tal ofrecimiento el chico calló de inmediato. Le parecía extraño que su maestro le soltara una invitación así de la nada, y después de estar tan distraído.

—¿No será molestia?, no me gustaría causarle problemas con su señora…—para Uub no era secreto que no era santo de la devoción de la esposa del guerrero. He incluso en algunas ocasiones su madre le había reprochado el acaparar por completo el tiempo del saiya, dándole a entender que él hombre tenía obligaciones para con su familia. Jamás se atrevería a juzgarlo, pero le asombraba la manera que tenía para desligarse de todas sus responsabilidades.

—Claro que no Uub, además tú no conoces mi casa y yo si me la he pasado en la tuya, ya es hora de que conozcas a Chi—Gokú tenía la esperanza que el presentarlos, pudiera ser algún aliciente para que su esposa dejara de lado el rencor contra un desconocido. —Debes de probar su comida, conocerás la razón por la que como tanto—añadió riendo como tonto. El muchacho río también aunque algo forzado.

Gokú estaba convencido que Chi recuperaría el buen humor cuando regresara como lo prometió—algo más temprano—y por si las dudas le llevaría unas flores como tanto le gustaban. Con rapidez descendió de la considerable altura a la que se encontraba y arrancó algunos ejemplares del césped que le parecieron bonitas. Hecho esto, unas disculpas y una sesión de entrenamiento nocturno y estarían como si nada.

—Uub acércate, voy a usar la teletransportación—señaló con voz un poco autoritaria, el chico de piel oscura obedeció y colocó su mano en la espalda de su mentor. Gokú se concentró buscando el ki de su mujer para llegar cuanto antes; pero cuando no lo encontró sufrió una angustia indecible.

Intentó calmarse, quizás estaba muy lejos.

¡Sí!, tal vez se había molestado con él, y se fue a la casa de su padre. Se esforzó un poco más y distinguió el ki de su suegro.

—Quizás con Gohan—pensó de nuevo desintegrando los delgados tallos de las flores entre sus manos herméticamente cerradas. Lo encontró sin problemas, y quiso golpearse hasta el cansancio el rostro. La mirada asombrada de su alumno no se dejó esperar, preocupado por el repentino porte asustado y confundido de su maestro.

_¿Qué tan lejos pudo haberse ido?, mucho quizás…¿la habrán secuestrado extraterrestres?_

Mentira, él era capaz de localizar ki incluso a planetas de distancia. Abrió la mano dejando escapar los añicos de las plantas hasta llegar al suelo. Pálido como una hoja no pensó más y emprendió el vuelo, a la mayor velocidad que era capaz. El muchacho sin entender razones, solo atinó a seguirle a duras penas, porque Gokú viajaba a una velocidad difícil de igualar.

—¡No puede ser!—gruñó rabioso, siendo alcanzado a escuchar por su acompañante. Sentía tanto miedo, sabía lo que significaba no sentir un ki, ¡por Kami-sama! era lo primero que le enseñaron respecto a la energía. Todos los seres vivos poseen un ki, o lo que es lo mismo la energía vital.

_Solo los muertos no la tenían._

El guerrero sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo verdadero terror. ¿Quién se había atrevido a lastimar a su delicada esposa?, ella debió de haber luchado hasta el final para defenderse. Deseaba tanto equivocarse, ella era fuerte, la mujer más fuerte que había conocido.

_Era la suya._

Durante algunos minutos que se le antojaron eternos, divisó por fin la montañita dónde vivían y se le fue el alma del cuerpo al encontrar la puerta abierta. Aterrizó en el suelo, y entró como poseso a su hogar.

_Nada, definitivamente nada, lo tendría lo suficientemente preparado como para ver eso._

Ahí estaba Chi-Chi, tirada en el suelo, a centímetros de la cocineta, con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara chorreada de lágrimas. Sin embargo no se trataban de sus bellos ojos color negro que lograban cautivarlo. Se veían opacos, y helados. El hombre con un hueco en el pecho, se lanzó de rodillas al suelo, alzándola con cuidado entre sus brazos.

—Chi…—murmuró temblorosamente el hombre tomando su delicada cara entre sus poderosas manos. Su cabeza se fue inerte hacia atrás, siendo detenida únicamente por su delgado cuello, poseedor de una palidez fantasmal. —Chi…estás muy fría…—agregó moviéndola un poco, esperando que despertara y acariciara su rostro con la misma ternura de siempre.

El joven había permanecido congelado en la entrada, atónito por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando algo como eso?, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que él estaría presente en una situación como esta.

Nunca, jamás en su vida había visto a Gokú tan descompuesto. Y claro que entendía el porqué, después de todo era su esposa. Sin embargo el verlo era algo que le destrozaría el corazón a cualquiera. Había que mirar la expresión desamparada que tenía el hombre más fuerte del universo, aquel que nunca tenía miedo, ni se lamentaba las peores golpizas.

—Chi…—llamó por tercera vez con un dolor cada vez más notorio en sus palabras, las cuales arrastraba. Enterró los dedos en su cabello lacio, y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar sendos ríos salados. Él nunca había conocido la verdadera tristeza, cuando habían muerto ellos en la batalla con Buu, él tenía la certeza que haría lo necesario para revivirles.

_Para revivirle a ella._

¿Quién fue el condenado infeliz que la asesinó?

Preso de una indiscutible rabia, examinó su cuerpo, aún con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

Nada…no encontraba nada.

Ni un golpe, ni una rajadura. Continuó con el escrutinio sobre su pequeño cuerpo, hasta que distinguió un moretón de considerable tamaño en su pierna. La hinchazón era coronada por un par de orificios fácilmente notables a la vista.

Entonces lo entendió.

_¿Mordedura de serpiente?, ¿eso fue todo? Esa fue la razón por la cual se ha marchado de este mundo..._

Se levantó del suelo con su cuerpo envuelto en sus brazos y comenzó a buscar al animalejo. En su búsqueda se topó con la mirada dolida de Uub, que se había abstenido de decir nada antes. Un escozor se había instalado en su pecho y sentía un dolor espantoso en el estómago; los ojos le picaban y su garganta rogaba por llorar su desgracia.

—Señor Gokú, yo…lo siento mucho…demasiado su pérdida—no sabía que decir, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que tenía que decir algo. Sin embargo cuando su maestro pasó a un lado de él, dándole un vistazo de su rostro completamente descompuesto supo lo que era sentirse miserable.

Al principio no entendía que buscaba su mentor, pero al ver su creciente frustración se imaginó que se trataba de la serpiente. Él la había visto cuando entró siguiéndolo, pero ahora mismo el dolor ciego en el mayor le hacía imposible la tarea de concentrarse y desde luego no lo culpaba. Corrió a la entrada y se agachó para recoger el cadáver desparramado del desdichado animal.

Al cual, para su desgracia supo identificar muy bien.

—Señor Gokú…—murmuró, siendo atendido de inmediato por el hombre que se acercó con urgencia. Pronto el rostro dolido y ejemplo de la miseria se quedó atrás siendo invadido por la rabia.

—¡No conozco a este maldito animal!—la frustración era palpable a cada palabra, y él se preguntó si era buena idea decir lo que sabía. Pero al volver a ver su dolor asumió que era mejor quedarse callado. A su vez, el guerrero detectó el cambio en el semblante y pudo imaginarse algo al respecto. —¿Tú sabes lo que es verdad?—era pregunta, pero sin embargo no sonaba como una.

El aludido se sobresaltó y pretendió hacerse el desentendido.

—No señor Gokú como cree…—si algo sabía Gokú en todo el tiempo que había pasado con ese niño, es que era un pésimo mentiroso, aún peor que él. No obstante, no dijo nada, y solo le taladró con una mirada dura y certera. El adolescente se supo aludido y bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

—Se llama Llamarada Azulada—indicó el joven con una voz casi inaudible, esperó alguna reacción por parte de su interlocutor, pero al no recibir ninguna y el verlo con la mirada enterrada en el suelo, mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache de su fallecida esposa entendió que estaba escuchando. —No es muy común verlas, es terrible que haya ocurrido esto…—pensaba continuar con su pésame, cuando el pelinegro le interrumpió.

—¿Sufrió?—era una pregunta, corta, concisa y escueta. Pero a la vez profunda, por la voz quebrada de su creador. El chico dudó en responder y cuando abrió la boca, Gokú le dirigió una mirada fuerte, mostrándole todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, pero también una orden. —Dilo, no importa lo que sea—sabía que tenía que decirlo para que lo hiciera, después de todo el chico lo apreciaba mucho como para hacerle sufrir.

—Pues…no sabría decirle señor Gokú…—los balbuceos lo delataban, y el saiyajin comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Dejó en el suelo a su fantasmal esposa y sin controlarse tomó del cuello del traje al joven y lo alzó del suelo.

—Uub, dime la verdad—al ver la mirada de decisión en su rostro, así como la necesidad de saberlo, se sintió incapaz de negarse a responder, sabía que le haría demasiado daño el saber la verdad, pero también sabía que su maestro no pararía hasta sacársela.

—Sí, y bastante—quiso terminar así, pero cuando el agarre en su ropa se fortaleció, supo que era la manera en que lo instaba a continuar—en mi región se solía utilizar como tortura para traidores y otros tipos de delincuentes ya que es una prolongada agonía…—Uub se arrepintió de hablar tanto, cuando los ojos de su maestro volvieron a tornarse cristalinos y sus facciones se tornaron más duras; lo soltó y silenciosamente el pelinegro mayor se dio la vuelta con su mujer muerta entre sus brazos y se detuvo.

—Déjame solo, necesito componerme para avisarle a mis hijos que su madre ha muerto—a leguas se notaba que el hombre estaba llorando, pero quizás por dignidad había decido ocultárselo a su pupilo. El chico asintió apenado y se proponía salir cuando recordó algo.

—¡Señor Gokú!, podemos buscar las esferas del dragón y pedirle que la reviva, aún estamos a tiempo—era tanta la emoción que no podía controlar sus movimientos, pensaba que así se alegraría mucho el pelinegro, y todo volvería a ser como antes. Sin embargo, el mayor se giró importándole muy poco que le viera llorando como nunca y con una expresión furiosa.

—¡Eso no va a pasar nunca!—rugió completamente fuera de sí mientras apretaba el cuerpo de su esposa contra él—¡ella murió por causas naturales!, las esferas del dragón no pueden hacer nada—al término de sus palabras, el hombre más fuerte del universo se quebró delante de los ojos de su alumno y se dejó caer al suelo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello helado de la morocha.

Ante esta reacción Uub se sintió tan mal que hasta a él le daban ganas de llorar, había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. Quizás lo mejor era obedecer y largarse de ahí cuanto antes, mientras el lidia a su manera con la miseria. No obstante no pudo evitar colocar su mano derecha en el hombro vacilante del hombre maduro a manera de apoyo.

—Toda esto es mi culpa—fue lo que escuchó a duras penas el joven ocasionando que se le retorcieran las entrañas.

—Eso no es verdad—eso lo podía jurar incluso por su vida—usted no hubiera podido hacer nada, era inevitable—se sorprendía de sí mismo al sonar tan seguro. Pero cuando se trataba de Gokú, él daría su mano derecha sin pensarlo por defenderle.

—Dime una última cosa Uub…y espero no tener que sacarte la verdad por la fuerza esta vez—hizo una pausa, en dónde el chico tragó con dureza sabiendo que las preguntas del guerrero siempre eran fuertes. —¿Hubiera sido fácil de curar?, algo que hubiera podido hacer yo…—el muchacho sabía a dónde quería llegar, y odiaba que la respuesta fuera igual de desmotivante.

—Pues...—hizo una pausa, sintiendo un tremendo nudo en la garganta—la verdad es que sí, extracción del veneno, mucho reposo, cobijas calientes y una infusión a base de ciertas plantas la hubiera salvado—la expresión de Gokú no le agradó para nada, puesto que no cambió en lo absoluto. Por alguna razón aquello le estremecía aún más que si jurara matarse en ese preciso instante.

—Gracias…cierra la puerta cuando salgas—el tono que el pelinegro utilizó para su desolada respuesta no dejó tranquilo al muchacho.

—¡No fue su culpa!, ¿Cómo iba a saber usted que eso le pasaría cuando estaba sola?, ¡nadie pudo haberlo sabido!—no entendía como era que él era incapaz de entender la verdad, y en respuesta la cabeza de cabello alborotado se movió de un lado a otro en forma de negación aún a pesar de darle la espalda.

—Yo…yo la ignoré cuando me llamaba, el último de sus gritos…—la voz se le abultaba a medida que avanzaba con el relato, y a Uub se le contraía el corazón—fue diferente a los demás…y ahora que lo pienso, me iba a pedir ayuda y no la escuché…decidí no esperar a que terminara porque pensé que era solo un reclamo más—fue lo último que dijo, pero ante el moreno aquello sonó como si le hubiera dicho la revelación más grande jamás dicha. Sin decir nada más, se dio la media vuelta, sabiendo que su presencia no había ayudado para nada, e incluso había empeorado las cosas.

—Eso solo fue un error señor Gokú, de cualquier forma usted de haberlo sabido no se hubiera marchado, no fue intencional—el chico sentía la urgencia de consolar a su maestro, puesto que sentía y veía venir que la situación no pintaba para nada bien para el morocho. No podía siquiera imaginar como se sentía, y eso que lo peor estaba por venir...cuando tuviera que decirle a sus hijos.

—Uub, te contaré algo que muchos no saben—hizo una pausa en dónde apartó un mechón del rostro de porcelana helada de su mujer—los saiyajin tenemos algún método en el que conseguimos enlazarnos con nuestras parejas; yo lo tengo, Trunks, Gohan, Goten e incluso Vegeta. De alguna manera presentimos cuando éstas pasan por situaciones estresantes o potencialmente peligrosas—la voz se le cortaba a medida que avanzaba su relato y mantenía la vista clavada sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa—yo sentía que algo iba mal, pero como era habitual para mí sentir esto debido a que Chi solía ponerse muy mal por mi ausencia, lo ignoré...sabiendo que era culpa mía que ella se estresara tanto, sufriera y se desesperara, siempre lo he desestimado por seguir con mis ocupaciones; es por eso que todo, absolutamente TODO este asunto es responsabilidad mía—al término de su reveladora explicación, supo que había afectado bastante la imagen de hombre ejemplar que su alumno tenía de él. Sin embargo aquello no le importó...

Él era un humano—o eso quería creer él—y por lo tanto no era perfecto, por que si lo fuera. Hubiera sabido diferenciar lo importante de ese mal presentimiento, y entender que en primer lugar Chi-Chi no merecía pasar por tanto dolor prolongado. Y no se refería únicamente a su agonía ésta tarde. Gokú no era tonto, él sabía que la agonía de la pelinegra se remontaba mucho tiempo atrás, desde su primera muerte.

_Desde que se marchó dejándola atrás..._

—Chi cuidó siempre de mí, y yo nunca hice lo mismo, y ahora que no está conmigo; entiendo lo que es sentirse abandonado—Uub no supo que decir ante eso, y prefirió mantenerse en silencio, con todo el respeto que tenía por él.

Toda la información que el guerrero había decidido compartir con él, generó una sensación de desasosiego impresionante en su cuerpo. No sabía que pensar, ni que sentir ni mucho menos que decir. Él siempre había tenido a su maestro en un pedestal, era el hombre más bueno del universo, aquel que se sacrificaba por el bien de todos y para todos. El mismo que hacía amigos por dónde quiera que estuviera, el que cargaba con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Aquel que era incapaz de lastimar a algún inocente y estaba dispuesto a defender a quien fuera.

Salió del desdichado hogar con la mirada baja, y de la misma manera emprendió el vuelo de regreso a su casa. No era asunto suyo el estarse inmiscuyendo en problemas tan graves, y mucho menos el andar removiendo viejas sensibilidades.

_Al final su madre siempre había tenido razón._

Él había estado distrayendo demasiado al guerrero de sus responsabilidades como esposo y padre de familia.

_Aunque…a pesar de todo…_

No quitaba de su cabeza, que a pesar de que él se negaba en rotundo a pensar que Gokú tenía responsabilidad en todo esto. Una parte muy pequeña de sí mismo decía que el guerrero si tenía razón en culparse de esta situación. Después de todo, ella era la compañera de su vida.

_A la que juró proteger…_

* * *

¡Hola!

Debo decir que no es para nada habitual en mí el actualizar historias que fueron tan recientemente publicadas; me gusta dejar en ascuas. Pero...al ver la grandiosa aceptación que ha tenido éste en especial; decidí hacer una excepción.

—Puesto que yo también estaría colgándome de las paredes—

¿Que les ha parecido?, ¿cumplió sus expectativas?

Hago cita al comentario de Jell Brown

* * *

_hay pequeños pero significativos momentos en el que se demostró que Goku sí tenía sentimientos fuertes hacía ella (véase —que es el momento que más recuerdo por ahora) cuando Milk es atacada en la película "Devuélvanme a mi Gohan", en donde Goku siente como su esposa es atacada y recurre a ella pero inmediatamente) Si había algo cómo Goku demostraba su amor era cuidando de ella casi como si fuera una piedra valiosa e importante. _

* * *

Yo también recuerdo esa escena. Y de hecho cuando tuve la idea del fic siempre tuve la intención de explotar ese momento. Me pareció que Gokú tenía una especie de lazo especial con Chi-Chi, como para saber distinguir en que momento ella estaba en peligro. Y pues...siento que de igual manera él era capaz de saber exactamente como se sentía su esposa todo el tiempo, considero que su raza tenía una manera especial para saberlo. Ahora...yo desde luego creo que Gokú amaba profundamente a Chi-Chi, siempre en sus peores pesadillas, lo peor que le podían hacer es lastimarla delante de él. Si no habría que recordar su pesadilla con los androides. He incluso en la nueva película, la primera de la que se acordó cuando se sintió derrotado fue de ella.

Pienso más bien que Gokú nunca supo tomarle verdadero valor a la compañía y amor incondicional que ésta la proporcionaba, confiado por completo a que ésta nunca le abandonaría, así él pudiera no regresar jamás. Pienso que en eso verdaderamente era muy inmaduro, al estilo en el que haces travesuras o abusas de tus amigos o familiares porque sabes que no pasará de una molestia. Sabes que actúas mal, pero no le das la importancia necesaria hasta que algo te hace ver que has dañado a tus seres amados con tus actos.

En éste fic, quise demostrar —para quienes preguntaron— que Gokú nunca vio a Chi-Chi como una carga. Es sólo que estaba en su zona de confort, y cómo fue presa de la desesperación al perderla, y aún más por su culpa.

Y también quería darles una probada de lo que sus allegados podían sentir por sus acciones. Uub sólo fue el primero de ellos, faltan tanto Gohan, Goten, Ox-Satán e incluso Videl. Pienso derribar la imagen de hombre perfecto que los personajes llegaron a levantar a lo largo del anime, para mostrarlo tal cual es, como un hombre común y corriente, con sus defectos y virtudes.

También los amigos de Gokú tendrán su momento, aunque no puedo decir que tendrán la misma reacción que su familia. Posiblemente Gokú se lleve aún algunas más sorpresas desagradables.

Ojalá que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Me encantaría leer comentarios en dónde me dejen sus dudas y sugerencias.

Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, que amablemente me han obsequiado, y espero que les alegre saber que éste fic, será corto.

Tengo decido que tendrá únicamente cuatro capítulos, por lo tanto, ya sólo les falta leer dos más. XD

_Besos..._


	3. La verdad duele más que la muerte

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes desde luego no me pertenecen. Éstos corresponden únicamente a su autor Akira Toriyama y éste se trata de un fic sin ningún otro ánimo que no sea el de entretener.

* * *

La verdad duele más que la muerte

* * *

—¡Nooooooo!, eso no puede ser verdad—aquel aullido desesperado rasgó por completo la quietud de la noche y destrozó los corazones de todos los presentes por igual.

El pelinegro le arrancó el cuerpo helado de las manos, y se dejó caer al suelo sin importarle nada. Mientras tanto Gohan se sintió completamente impotente por no poder hacer más que abrazar a su hermano por la espalda intentando calmarlo. La mujer del mayor tenía su boca cubierta con las manos dejando escapar por sus preciosos ojos azules gruesas lágrimas sin control.

Videl agradecía demasiado el haber permitido que Pan se quedara a dormir en casa de Bra ese día. No sabía que hubiera sucedido de no haber sido así. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para lidiar con su hija en una situación de este calibre.

—Mi mamá no puede estar muerta… ¡no puede!—el muchacho enterró su rostro en el hombro que muchas veces le consoló y deseó fervientemente que esta ocasión no fuera diferente. Grandes ríos salados descendían por sus mejillas sin compasión alguna, abriendo cada vez más el hueco en el pecho de su padre.

—Goten…—ésta vez era Gokú el que habló. Al instante la sala se vio sumida en un silencio sepulcral y el guerrero sintió las miradas de desprecio por parte de sus hijos por lo que enterró la mirada en el suelo preparándose para lo que se venía.

—¡Tú…!—el carácter del miembro más joven de la familia Son siempre había sido despreocupado y amable, pero en momentos como éstos la imagen del chico distaba mucho de lo que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver. Videl no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, aunque sabía con amargura que era entendible esa reacción en él, mientras que Gohan no se asombró en lo absoluto por tal explosión. El muchacho dejó a su preciada madre en brazos de su hermano y encolerizado se alzó del suelo dispuesto a todo. Sin mediar palabra le pegó un empujón tremendo al padre que se suponía debía de respetar y lo mandó sin mucho esfuerzo al suelo.

Videl alarmada por cómo iba empeorando la situación miró con desesperación a su marido esperando que éste se levantara para intervenir; sin embargo una sensación de desasosiego se apoderó de ella al ver la expresión endurecida de su siempre razonable Gohan. Alternó la mirada entre su suegro y cuñado observando espantada como Goten se transformó en SSJ sin contemplaciones y le regaló el primer puñetazo a su padre.

—¡Gohan por el amor de todos los dioses haz algo!—aquella súplica hizo reaccionar al pelinegro aunque no se sentía especialmente movido para hacerlo. De un rápido movimiento inmovilizó a su hermano menor al sostenerlo por detrás. Aunque él siempre había sido más fuerte que él y últimamente Goten se había descuidado tenía que aceptar que le costaba mucho trabajo contenerlo.

—¡Suéltame Gohan!, ¡lo mataré…juro que lo haré!, por un demonio…¡es su culpa que mamá esté muerta!, ¿Qué acaso no te importa?—los reclamos desesperados del rubio se debían de escuchar por toda la colonia, y por lo tanto Gohan adoptó su forma SSJ para evitar que éste se le escapara y cometiera alguna locura. No dudaba que en estos momentos Goten era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, y lo sabía por la manera en que lloraba de rabia e impotencia.

_No era de extrañarse tal reacción por parte del pelinegro menor. _

Gokú no se tomó el tiempo ni siquiera de cambiar de ropa a Chi-Chi, ni modificarla en lo más mínimo. Apenas habiéndose ido Uub y al paso de algunos minutos, el hombre colocó sus dedos en su frente realizando la teletransportación; pensando que cualquier cosa que hiciera no modificaría de ninguna manera las consecuencias.

Cuando Gokú apareció sin más en medio de la sala, Gohan se había alegrado de verle; pero cuando el sonido de un plato estrellándose contra el suelo le alertó se giró a ver a su esposa que tenía una mueca horrorizada en el rostro. Siguiendo la mirada de ella reparó en lo que cargaba su padre entre sus brazos y palideció al instante al distinguir de _quién_ se trataba.

El medio saiyajin dejó caer el periódico que había tenido en sus manos y le había ocultado la primera vista de la realidad y se levantó del sillón con una súbita sensación de vértigo. No fue capaz de reaccionar puesto que Goten entró a la sala con una sonrisa alegre, que se esfumó al instante que procesó la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus incrédulos ojos...

Y ahora todo había desembocado en esta situación tan extrema. El hijo jurándole una muerte dolorosa al progenitor que no se levantaba del suelo en dónde terminó por el primer golpe.

_Goten._

Él fue sin dudas el más apegado de los hermanos a su peculiar madre. Gohan sabía que la muerte de Gokú obligó a Chi-Chi a partirse en varios roles para no descuidar ningún aspecto de su ahora más difícil vida. La había visto sufrir miserablemente por la muerte de su esposo y la vio componerse a duras penas por la noticia de la pronta llegada de su segundo hijo. Las dificultades con el dinero, con las tareas domésticas, con la educación de un adolescente, con la crianza de dos vástagos; se dejaron venir como una avalancha en esos oscuros días.

Por siete años Goten no tuvo más que un hermano protector y una madre que luchaba día a día por dar lo mejor de sí misma para cuidarlos de la mejor manera posible. Sacrificando todo lo que podía ser sacrificado en el proceso. No era de extrañarse que su madre aún con treinta años diera la apariencia de estar más envejecida que Bulma.

Al regreso del guerrero el niño había conocido lo que era tener un padre, saberse amado por uno. Pero cuando éste se marchó de nuevo a sus recién cumplidos diecisiete se encapsuló en su faceta de chico inmaduro al que no le importaba nada más que su próxima cita con la chica de turno, uno que mucho menos demostraría lo que le dolió que su papá se marchara con un mocoso desconocido…dejándole a él atrás.

_Claro que eso no lo hirió profundamente_… ¿Quién podría pensarlo?

Para Goten sólo estuvo siempre una persona como constante en su vida y esa fue su querida mamá Chi-Chi. Porque incluso Gohan se marchó para comenzar su vida aparte de la de ellos al lado de Videl. El chico perdió el apoyo paternal en los momentos más críticos de su corta existencia, en los inicios y en su transición de adolescente a adulto.

A Gokú le destrozaba el alma tener delante de sí a su hijo menor destazándole sin piedad con la mirada; de una manera en la que sólo sus peores enemigos habían podido hacerlo. Sin embargo, ni las palizas épicas que éstos le habían dado podían semejarse al dolor que experimentaba en estos momentos; en el que se sentía incapaz de decirle nada a su pequeño.

_Aquel que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de serlo._

Y no fue capaz de darse cuenta antes. Ahora era un joven que luchaba incansablemente con el agarre de su hermano mayor para verse libre y darle su merecido.

—Lo siento—la voz del patriarca de la familia silenció los gritos histéricos del resto y los hizo concentrarse en las palabras que éste pudiera decir. —No pienso justificarme por esto, reconozco que es responsabilidad mía la muerte de Chi-Chi, pero quiero decirles algo que espero que tengan muy claro…—hizo una pausa en dónde las facciones de Goten se endurecieron más y apretó tan fuerte los puños hasta que éstos se tornaron blancos—yo amo a su madre como no pueden tener una idea, y faltará tiempo y vida para que pueda seguir culpándome por su muerte—los observó a detalle como si no los hubiera visto nunca en realidad y prosiguió—y acepto su odio como parte de mi castigo—completó el hombre maduro escondiendo la mirada bajo su flequillo manteniéndose a la expectativa de lo que sus vástagos estuvieran dispuestos a hacer.

Goten bajó la cabeza adoptando una pose tiesa, y miró a Gohan de una manera seria. Éste aún sin estar seguro por completo en soltarlo, lo hizo pero se mantuvo alerta. El joven se acomodó la ropa con firmeza y después de algunos segundos se decidió a observar al hombre al que se suponía debía amar por darle la vida.

—No puedo odiar a alguien que nunca ha estado presente, porque desde hace muchos años yo ya no tengo un padre—las afiladas palabras lastimaron peor al saiyajin que si le hubiera dicho que lo aborrecía con toda su alma y le deseaba la más dolorosa de las muertes. —Y ahora si me permiten…tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con la basura—indicó agachándose frente a su cuñada que sostenía el cuerpo de la dulce mujer que lo cuidó toda su vida y la alzó entre sus brazos agradeciéndole a la oji-azul con una débil sonrisa su ayuda—realizar los trámites para un funeral es un buen ejemplo…—finalizó volviendo aún más serio su semblante deshaciendo su transformación del SSJ, apretó más el cadáver contra su pecho y salió instantes después de la casa emprendiendo un lento vuelo hacia la ciudad en donde le esperaba su novia.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la sala, el saiya mayor se sintió incapaz de continuar conteniendo las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos y permitió que éstas salieran silenciosamente. Su hijo lo observó sin saber que decir y pronto el sonido de tacones lo alertó. Se trataba de su esposa Videl, ésta colocó su palma en el hombro de él y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo.

—Los dejaré para que hablen a solas—la chica se apresuró en salir de la habitación para hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera mantenerla ocupada—Gohan observó con dureza a su progenitor y se sentó en el sillón invitando con un gesto al hombre frente a él para que lo imitase.

—Quiero saber papá, y lo quiero entender, ¿exactamente que pasó?—el tono de voz escogido por el joven padre de familia le daba la sensación a Gokú de que estaba controlando su rabia. El saiya respiró profundamente, y aún desviando la mirada le contó las cosas a su hijo desde el principio. Desde que llegó a la casa y Chi-Chi lo esperaba con una cena romántica; hasta que la encontró sin vida en el suelo.

No omitió ni el más mínimo detalle, ni se esforzó en ocultar la verdad. Tenía los puños tan apretados que pronto sintió un hilo de sangre cálida escurrir entre sus dedos, el guerrero ignoró eso, preocupado mayormente por la reacción de su primogénito.

Gohan cerró los ojos y se quitó con un gesto indescifrable las gafas. Las dejó en un mueble cercano y después comenzó a masajearse el tabique de la nariz con actitud cansada. Su padre no supo que pensar al respecto, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ya veo…—fue lo único que dijo el joven. Su cabeza era un remolino de ideas, por un lado se sentía terriblemente mal, seguramente un perro pateado debía de sentirse mejor, y por otro rogaba a Dios por fuerza de voluntad para cuando llegara el momento de decirle a su hija Pan la horrorosa noticia.

—¿No vas a decir nada?—después de algunos minutos fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Gokú comentar.

—No te ayudaré a auto compadecerte si esa es tu intención—gruñó de manera hosca Gohan observando con cara de pocos amigos a su padre. El guerrero se sorprendió por su respuesta, pero no se esforzó en entenderlo, puesto que sabía que Gohan era muchísimo más inteligente que él.

—No busco eso—respondió de inmediato.

—Pues entonces lo disimulas muy bien—la rabia en el semi saiyajin era palpable, puesto que éste se contenía cada vez menos en ocultarlo. El chico caminó algunos pasos, y momento después se dejó caer en un sillón individual y se revolvió el cabello con frustración. —¿Por qué?—fue la única palabra que abandonó los labios del hombre, sobresaltando en el proceso a su receptor.

—¿Qué cosa?—si había algo que odiaba mucho Gokú, era quedar como un perfecto imbécil frente a su hijo mayor, pero ya sabía de sobra que la gran mayoría de la gente quedaba como uno delante de él. Sin embargo, en estos momentos deseaba ser al menos algo competente, y no el idiota campesino que bien podría ser.

—¿Por qué volviste a la vida si no cambiarías nada?—el tono herido de Gohan golpeó a Gokú con mayor precisión de la que haya conseguido cualquiera golpe de los que había recibido en su triste vida. El corazón se le contrajo dolorosamente, y alzó la mirada del suelo para observar al primer fruto del matrimonio con su fallecida Chi-Chi.

—Gohan…yo…—las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, nunca había sido bueno con ellas, pero ahora simplemente se sentía incapaz de decir nada, y deseaba más que nunca que alguien viniera y le pegara una golpiza para ver si así conseguí reaccionar. —Nunca fue mi intención lastimarlos—fueron las palabras más sinceras que había dicho en su vida. Y Gohan supo que era verdad, porque así lo sentía en verdad, pero eso no consiguió aminorar para nada su furia.

—Las intenciones nada tienen que ver en esto, igual un borracho pudo haber atropellado a alguien en una carretera solitaria que un sádico a una víctima; y el resultado sería idéntico, el daño es el mismo—las palabras salían de la boca de Gohan con un veneno impresionante, tanto que Gokú suprimió el instinto de retroceder. —Tú te fuiste, desde la primera vez, y nunca tuviste verdadero interés en regresar por algo más que no fueran las peleas—el joven alzó la mirada hacia su progenitor, taladrándolo lo mejor que podía con sus negros ojos heredados de su madre.

—Yo quería un lugar seguro para ustedes, para que tú y Chi pudieran vivir en paz, con un planeta bajo sus pies, en libertad que gozar y una vida que disfrutar—respondió compungido el aludido, sufriendo que nunca su familia haya entendido realmente porqué hizo todo lo que hizo.

—Siempre quise creer que fue por eso que permanecías en el otro mundo—acotó el pelinegro levantándose del sillón y caminó un poco hasta llegar a una de las ventanas; cualquier cosa era mejor que ver de frente a esa persona. —Yo intentaba convencerme a toda costa que eras el hombre más bueno del mundo, el más amoroso de los padres, el más comprensivo de los esposos—una lágrima solitaria comenzó a descender por la mejilla del investigador y éste la retiró de un manotazo. —Pero cuando escuché a mi madre retorcerse del sufrimiento en su recámara por tu ausencia, el día que le comuniqué tu muerte y que no quisiste ser revivido; quise que tú te pusieras en contacto con ella y le explicaras tus razones, que le dijeras que no querías volver para evitar ponernos en peligro—la voz se le iba adelgazando cada vez más a medida que avanzaba con su relato y sus puños comenzaron a tornarse blancos por el esfuerzo de querer mantener la compostura. —Deseé tanto que lo hicieras, que interrumpieras su llanto de la misma manera que lo hiciste con nuestros planes de devolverte a este mundo, esperé cada maldito segundo de esos ocho años a que tú te dignaras a hacerte la muda pregunta de cómo estaba la mujer y el niño que dejaste en la casa sin mirar atrás…y cómo era de esperarse eso nunca sucedió—un trueno rasgó la quietud del cielo nocturno, iluminando por escasos instantes la obscura estancia, puesto que nadie se había molestado en encender la luz.

—Yo…—

—Déjame terminar—Gokú calló, sabiendo que tenía que escuchar el desahogo de su hijo, aquel reclamo que nunca se tomó la molestia en esperar, a pesar de que debió haberlo hecho nada más llegando. Actuó tarde…veintiún años tarde…

—Un torneo…un condenado torneo de artes marciales; eso sí que te hizo querer volver a la vida así fuera por un mísero día—la risa que agregó al final carecía de cualquier seña de humor y más bien sonaba acartonada y forzada—el complicado nacimiento de Goten no valió suficientemente la pena para que tú te pusieras en contacto, ni mucho menos el estado cercano a la muerte en que quedó mi madre—el guerrero dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa, ¿Chi-Chi estuvo a punto de morir?, ¿cuándo?, ¿en el alumbramiento de Goten?

—¿Chi-Chi tuvo problemas en el parto?—fue la ahogada pregunta que se atrevió a formular. Su hijo se giró observándolo con una seriedad infernal que le helaba los huesos.

—Se me olvidaba que tú nunca te enteraste puesto que nunca te molestaste en echarnos un vistazo, y menos aún en preguntarle al respecto a mi madre cuando regresaste—regresó sobre sus pasos a la vez que continuaba hablando—no había semillas del ermitaño, tampoco estaba Dende…y no sé cuántos santos bajé del cielo en ese momento, rogándole a quien sea, que se apiadara de la triste situación de un adolescente que no tenía a nadie más que a su madre moribunda y a un hermanito recién nacido; te llamé a gritos, hasta que prácticamente desgarré mi garganta—las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sin compasión empapando las mejillas del científico, mientras éste no retiraba la mirada de los ojos de su progenitor.

—Gohan…—Gokú sentía que el músculo encargado de bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo, se encogía como un estropajo utilizado para lavar el retrete. La imagen desvalida de su hijo lo destruía por completo. Él sólo se mantuvo ajeno a todo aquello que pasó con su familia durante su ausencia, y no podía desmentir el hecho de que nunca sintió la necesidad de asegurarse del buen estado de su pequeña familia, de no haber sido por la piedad de Kaio-sama jamás se hubiera enterado que tuvo un segundo hijo.

—¿Y sabes qué?, no recibí respuesta alguna como era de esperarse—hizo una pausa secándose las lágrimas de su rostro sin la más mínima delicadeza—tuve que ir a rogarle a Bulma piedad para que me ayudara a pagar un mejor hospital en dónde le dieran un trato especializado, y para que ésta cuidara de Goten mientras permanecía yo en el nosocomio esperando su mejoría—Gokú sintió que las piernas se le hicieron de gelatina, y éstas cedieron a su peso cayendo en el suelo de una manera no muy elegante; frente a la fiera mirada de su primogénito que había decidido dejar de callar.

—El abuelo es un rey lo sé, pero ni él contaba con tanto dinero en ese momento, se fue a su pueblo a vender propiedades como loco para conseguir pagar la cuenta del hospital; puesto que tú nunca en tu vida levantaste un dedo para trabajar, y habíamos vivido mantenidos por completo de la generosidad del abuelo, casi dejándolo en la quiebra—la mirada acusadora de Gohan era demasiado para Gokú, que comenzó a llorar en silencio al conocer el verdadero poder de la verdad, una que él durante mucho tiempo se había negado a ver, creyendo que la vida de su familia siempre había sido de color de rosa, puesto que la suya en el otro mundo así fue.

—Yo…nunca…me imaginé que ustedes pasaron por semejante cosa…—inquirió inseguro el mayor, no intentando defenderse, pero si queriendo darle a saber a Gohan, que él nunca jamás hubiera ignorado tal cosa de haber estado consciente de ello.

—¿No recuerdas mi nacimiento?, fue casi igual de complicado, aunque por esas fechas fue mucho más fácil porque mamá era más fuerte y te tenía a su lado, pero en el nacimiento de Goten las cosas fueron muy diferentes, ella había estado gran parte del embarazo deprimida a morir, y parecía enferma de dolor—aquello fue como una revelación para el salvador del mundo. Tanto se había enfocado en sus entrenamientos, en sus peleas, que había olvidado aquello que lo hizo sufrir tanto en su momento. Incluso después de superar esa situación se planteó la idea de nunca volver a dejar encinta a Chi-Chi si se ponía tanto en peligro su vida. Cosa que al poco tiempo había olvidado.

_Que desconsiderado había sido._

—Dime algo papá…¿alguna vez te enteraste del segundo embarazo de mamá?—aquella pregunta descolocó a Gokú, puesto que ya daba por hecho que Gohan sabía que él no se había enterado.

—Yo supe de la existencia de Goten, hasta que tenía como tres años, y porque me dijo Kaio-sama—acotó entre confundido y avergonzado el pelinegro, su interlocutor chasqueó la lengua con enfado y se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos.

—No estoy hablando de Goten…—si Gokú había estado confundido, ahora estaba completamente perdido, si no hablaba del chico, ¿entonces de quién?

—No entiendo…—de verdad que no lo hacía. ¡No sabía ni a que mierda se refería!, aunque al ver la expresión dura de su hijo, la impresión lo golpeó de nuevo. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando…?

—Quisiera no tener que decirlo, pero no me sorprende esto en lo absoluto…—Gohan permitió que una pequeña sonrisa triste se plantara en su rostro perdiendo la mirada en el espacio—supongo que no tuvo el momento, o más bien nunca le diste la confianza de hacerlo, de seguro creyó que tú no le tomarías importancia, y no la culpo por pensar eso—cerró los ojos de nuevo, buscando detener aunque fuera un poco el llanto que escapaba por sus párpados.

—¿Cómo crees que no lo haría?, ¡tú madre nunca me dijo nada!, yo no podía simplemente adivinarlo—la desesperación estaba haciendo mella en el saiya, que se veía cada vez más superado por la situación. —¿Ella…ella perdió un bebé?, ¿pero cuándo?—las ansias de acercarse a él y zarandearlo para que éste hablara le nublaban la poca razón que le quedaba.

—Así es…después de tu primera muerte, y durante mi secuestro-entrenamiento por parte de Piccolo—hizo de nuevo una pausa, sintiendo que el aliento no le daba para más, recordando el doloroso momento, en que ella se abrió a compartir tal secreto con él. —Ella sabía que estaba embarazada poco antes de que nos fuéramos a visitar al maestro Roshi, el día en que apareció Raditz, y cuándo se enteró de tu muerte se animó un poco al saber que ambos volveríamos en un año, y la alegraba saber que cuando regresaras, ella te estaría esperando con un nuevo integrante de la familia—el sonido de la lluvia sonaba lejano o prácticamente inexistente para ambos varones tan enfrascados en confesiones que debieron haber sido dichas hace muchísimo tiempo atrás.

—¿Qué pasó…?—fue lo único que se sintió capaz de decir el viudo, pensando que nada en este maldito mundo podía hacerle sufrir que la respuesta que desesperadamente esperaba.

—Como dije, todos los embarazos de saiyajin son difíciles, pero ése en específico…fue tan duro, que no pudo terminar, tuvo complicaciones a los cinco meses, y simplemente no llegó a tiempo a la atención médica—esa fue la fría explicación que le dio al alma angustiada en la que hace algunos minutos se había convertido el hombre más fuerte del universo. Aquel que ahora mismo quería arrancarse el cabello a tirones por toda la frustración que sentía.

Él tenía la culpa de todo. Si bien no de haber muerto, porque era la única forma de vencerle, y después para poder entrenar en el otro mundo y poder ganarle a los saiyajin que venían en camino. Sí por haber prácticamente obligado a Chi-Chi en irse a vivir a casi el fin del mundo, alejada de todos, de cualquier cosa que pudo haberla ayudado a salvar a su bebé.

Por eso estaba tan triste cuando volvió, por eso estaba enojada con él y por eso se ponía histérica cada vez que él se marchaba sin decirle a dónde. Y por esa razón le había exigido que la acompañara de compras y que él aprendiera a conducir. No era más que miedo a volver a quedarse lejos de todo. Abandonada por él.

—Amai…—murmuró taciturno el joven

—¿Eh?—aquella acotación distrajo a Gokú de sus reproches mentales y le hizo prestarle atención de nuevo.

—Así se iba a llamar…Amai...mi hermanita—al término de aquella explicación, a Gokú se le salieron las lágrimas. ¿Una hija?, no es como si de haber sido niño le hubiera dolido menos, pero…una mujercita, una pequeña de la que la vida lo privó a él y a Chi-Chi, quién menos en éste mundo merecía sufrir. Le costaba tanto trabajo entenderlo, siendo que Pan es hija de Gohan y aun así la adora como la niña de sus ojos. Una niña delicada y fuerte al igual que la que hubiera sido su madre, dulce como lo indicaba su nombre…

—¿Por qué?…¡PORQUEEEEEEEEE!—aulló retorciéndose patéticamente en el suelo, sabiendo que ésta misma posición la debió de haber adoptado su mujer innumerables veces en el pasado. No se lo perdonaba…y no lo haría jamás…

—Eso mismo me pregunté muchas veces—agregó el dueño de la casa mirándole sin empatía aparente. Quizás contento, de que por primera vez en su vida Gokú probaba el sabor agrio de la realidad que tantas veces tuvo que soportar su madre en silencio.

La vida fue tan injusta, tan perra con el ser que más amor le dio en este mundo. Él que tanto dio, para que incluso los dioses vivieran en paz, ¿y esa fue su paga?, que le arrebataran la felicidad a mordidas a su pequeña y frágil esposa. Una luchadora tan ordinaria como una flor de loto en un lago congelado. De ésas que sólo venían una vez cada cien años…

Una que le había enseñado más de lo que cualquiera lo había hecho, la misma que lo soportó de una manera que nadie más hubiera sido tan valiente de imitar, aquella que le amó con intensidad en todos y cada uno de los segundos de su vida. Esa por la que él se había levantado en la lucha contra Freezer, la que temió perder en su pesadilla con los androides, por la cual había despertado de su sueño inducido en la casa de la Princesa Serpiente. A la misma que él se había atrevido a descalificar delante de Vegeta y de un viejo verde peor que el maestro Roshi en sus mejores tiempos; sólo por los celos que le daría que alguien que no fuera él la viera con otros ojos.

La Chi-Chi que le regalo un par de preciosos hijos, y le hubiera dado una nena que el destino se empeñó en arrebatarles. La única que podía llevarse el título como el ser más poderoso del mundo y del universo, porque él se lo entregaba encantado.

La mujer que le había dado todo a cambio de nada.

_A la que había dejado morir de una manera espantosa…_

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto hasta ahora?—sabía que no estaba en la posición de reclamar nada, pero eso le importaba un soberano carajo en este momento. Gohan lo observó de reojo, como si no valiera la pena tomarse la molestia en girarse a enfrentarle.

—¿Alguna vez lo preguntaste?—se limitó a responder.

Aquello le calló la boca por completo. Odiaba la manera en que Gohan podía ser tan elocuente e hiriente a la vez. Hubiera preferido que Goten se hubiera quedado a golpearlo, eso hubiera dolido mucho menos. Pero la verdad dolía, y causaba un sufrimiento que superaba por creces su temor a las inyecciones, o a la mayor golpiza de su vida. Incluso superaba el miedo a morir o el pánico a ser olvidado.

—¿Y sabes que es lo que más me molesta de todo este asunto?—Gokú se permitió alzar la cabeza para observarlo como si fuera la primera vez que realmente lo hacía. Su hijo negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, como si quisiera espantar alguna idea incómoda con ello. —Que durante ocho malditos años yo me culpé sin cansancio por tu muerte, creyendo que yo era el culpable de la infelicidad de mi madre, de la orfandad de mi hermanito y de mi propia incompetencia—el aludido abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por tal confesión, él nunca se imaginó que Gohan hubiera sufrido tal cosa. —Cuando a ti te importó un cuerno el volver o no, mientras estuvieras entrenando, me culpé por nada, y ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad te hice un gran favor, te quité las responsabilidades de las manos y las tomé yo por ti—un golpe aún más fuerte que todos los anteriores fue lo que recibió Gokú en su corazón, alma e incluso lo resentía en su cuerpo.

Nada de lo que pudiera decir, le ayudaría a darle a Gohan el más mínimo indicio de que él nunca lo hizo con esa intención. ¿Por qué se engañaba?, todo el mundo sabía que él era una bestia estúpida que no sabía más que comer, dormir, entrenar y pelear. Por esa razón sus amigos se sorprendieron al conocer a Gohan y escuchar que era su hijo, seguramente todos pensaron que él llegaría a morir solo y virgen. Y así hubiera sido de no conocer a Chi-Chi. Él era un completo animal en cuanto a todo lo que podía ser englobado dentro de una vida adulta normal.

En estos momentos, deseaba con tanta vehemencia el haber sido un simple y humilde granjero, pescador, oficinista, vago lo que fuera. Para no haber tenido que cargar con el peso del futuro incierto de la tierra. Aquel hombre que Chi-Chi hubiera merecido.

—Yo los amo, a los tres por igual—fue la casi inaudible aseveración por parte del hombre del cabello revoltoso.

—¿En serio?, ¿no es interesante como un chico de trece años tiene que madurar de golpe para poder ayudar a salir a su madre adelante?, mientras ella trasnochaba haciendo la comida, y dejando todo preparado, para al día siguiente marcharse al trabajo como si no estuviera cansada. Cuando tuve que adoptar el rol de padre para un niño más inquieto que una gelatina en una carretera en obras—Gohan se agachó para poder tomar sus lentes del mueble dónde los había dejado. —No te confundas, lo hice con gusto, pero…eso era tu responsabilidad. Llegué a aceptar que te hayas quedado en el otro mundo después de lo de célula, porque de no haber sido así no sé qué hubiera pasado a la llegada de Uub; pero… ¿Por qué tenías que irte de nuevo?—se colocó el armazón de nueva cuenta y se revolvió el cabello con ansiedad, mirándole sin sentimiento—mamá hubiera estado dispuesta a acoger en casa a Uub, pudiste haberte ido a la habitación del tiempo como lo hicimos antes de Cell, también haber ido y regresado a casa dónde Goten y tu esposa te esperaban…pudiste hacer muchas cosas que fueran mínimamente consideradas—aquellos argumentos golpearon al peleador de nuevo en ventisca, era verdad, cosas que ahora sonaban tan simples, tan lógicas; que hubiera podido facilitar su vida mucho más.

—Nunca lo pensé—fue la única respuesta que salió de sus labios. Sonaba realmente estúpida, quizás Gohan quería sacarle la confesión de que lo hizo a propósito, y no volvió deliberadamente, pero ¿cómo quería que dijera eso si nunca fue verdad?, él los amaba, como el mayor y único tesoro que tenía. Pero los dioses no se habían apiadado de él, al darle una inteligencia emocional por debajo del promedio. Cuando decía que no se le había ocurrido, lo decía con cada átomo y célula de su mentecato cuerpo.

—El interés tiene pies—el chico volvió a acercarse a él, deteniéndose a tan sólo unos centímetros de su padre, ordenándole con la fría expresión de su rostro que se levantara. Éste obedeció, sintiéndose incapaz de llevarle la contraria al niño que alguna vez había llevado entre sus brazos. —Sólo te quiero preguntar una cosa más, y después podrás largarte de esta casa—Gokú asintió con debilidad, resintiendo el hecho de que su hijo no lo quería cerca y lo estaba echando—¿por qué te la llevaste?, tan malnacidamente lejos…apartada de todos nosotros, de quienes verdaderamente la queríamos y cuidábamos; ¿para qué si tú nunca estabas en casa y la abandonabas a cada momento?—esta vez Gohan dejó caer la imagen de hombre de hierro delante de él, llorando compungido y hablando de manera lastimera. El saiya interpretó sus palabras como que le culpaba directamente del accidente de su madre, puesto que de haber estado con ellos, inicialmente nunca hubiera sido atacada por ningún animal; y también porque de haber sido así, habría sido atendida inmediatamente.

—Porque la quería para mí, porque siempre he sabido que Chi me esperaría en cualquier momento, y me recibiría con un beso en la puerta y un banquete que nunca merecía—Gokú sintió como si hubiera dejado ir la respuesta más endiabladamente sincera de su vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había decidido aceptar el egoísmo que sentía cuando se trataba de Chi-Chi. No tenía sentido el ocultarlo delante de su hijo, que pensaba que nunca la había amado en su vida como otra cosa que no fuera cocinera.

—Entonces tienes un gran problema para plantearte tus prioridades—respondió el hombre, para después sonreír con hipocresía—lograste hacer seis personas infelices de un solo tiro, deberíamos de felicitarte—señaló aplaudiendo sin humor, para después darse la vuelta sin remordimiento alguno—espero de corazón, que algún día Goten deje de guardarte rencor, porque yo no lo hago, ya es suficiente para ti cargar con el peso de la conciencia, le diré a Krillin que te avise dónde será el funeral de mamá; por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas—pidió sin detener su marcha hacia donde quiera que se encontrara Videl. La opresión en el pecho del más joven no conseguía dejarlo en paz, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera mortalmente mal.

El joven desapareció en los pasillos de su casa, dejando abandonado a su padre en la sala sumida en las tinieblas, _sólo esperando…_

_Y deseando que el corazón dentro de su pecho dejara de latir._

* * *

¡Hola!

Chicas, lamento de verdad la tardanza, pero quería algo dramático para el tercer capítulo. Tenía en mente desde un principio como quería que fuera su enfrentamiento con Gohan y Goten, y espero haberles sorprendido con las confesiones. Creo que muchas pensaron que Goten iba a ser el que despotricara en contra de su padre, pues bien…si lo hizo, pero creo que el que más dolió fue Gohan.

Adoro sus reviews, de verdad que no me esperaba tan aceptación por esta humilde historia. Ha batido los récords de todas mis otras historias, wow, ¿treinta y un reviews en tan sólo dos capítulos?, créanme que eso me animó demasiado a continuarlo. Tenía algunos problemas de inspiración, y sobretodo me desanimé más cuando me chocaron y me pusieron el collarín.

Pero…de verdad que vale la pena escribir sabiendo que a alguien le va a alegrar ver mi continuación. (O más bien hacer llorar)

Temo decirles, que el siguiente capítulo será el último, y en él entrarán en escena los amigos de Gokú, el funeral de Chi-Chi y por último una sorpresa.

Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, y deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado esta entrega. Y que bueno que les haya gustado la imagen, la dibujé especialmente para este fic.

Besos…


	4. La madurez no llega con la edad Parte 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes desde luego no me pertenecen. Éstos corresponden únicamente a su autor Akira Toriyama y éste se trata de un fic sin ningún otro ánimo que no sea el de entretener.

* * *

La madurez no llega con la edad Parte 1

* * *

Gokú había regresado a su casa. No tenía la intención de hacerlo al principio, de hecho había considerado la idea de marcharse a vivir a una cueva en la montaña antes que volver a la casa que tan dolorosos recuerdos le traía. Pero había pensado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y supo que a pesar de que eso era lo que todos esperaban de su parte, él actuaría como ameritaba la situación...en conmemoración a Chi-Chi.

Caminó con parsimonia hasta llegar a la puerta, que no había cerrado ni cuando regresó, y contuvo el aire en su pecho dándose el valor que sabía no tenía. La casa estaba hundida en la más profunda oscuridad, y a tientas encendió la luz. Observó cómo estaban acumulados los trastos de la noche anterior en el fregadero; así como también las ollas con comida en la estufa y platos servidos en la mesa. Los ojos volvieron a escocerle, y estuvo de nuevo tentado a salir corriendo del hogar.

Frente a él tenía lo último que había hecho su difunta esposa especialmente para él. Con amargura recordó el reclamo que ésta le hizo cuando le dijo que iría a desayunar con la familia de Uub.

—_¡De modo que prefieres irte a comer con esos desconocidos antes que conmigo Gokú!, ¿Qué te pasa?—_

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta al paso del fugaz sentimiento. Posiblemente la familia de Uub lo invitó con gusto, pero de cualquier forma, la dedicación nunca iba a ser la misma. Porque la mamá de Uub cocinaba como agradecimiento hacia el maestro de su hijo, e incluso como obligación. Nunca como lo hacía su mujer, con todo el amor que sentía por él.

La había desairado horriblemente, y solamente con su pérdida podía darse cuenta de lo desconsiderado que había sido la mayor parte de su vida. Se sentó en la silla que siempre había sido destinada para él, y observó con dolor el asiento a la cabeza de mesa. Chi-Chi siempre se sentaba ahí porque a pesar de ser el lugar adecuado para el padre de familia, no contaba con el espacio necesario para la cantidad inmensa de comida. No pudo evitar pensar, que aún en cosas aparentemente insignificantes como ésas, simbólicamente era Chi-Chi la que tenía que tomar la cabeza.

Comió con lentitud, que a pesar de estar helada la comida, le sabía a gloria cada trozo, no pudiendo evitar pensar que ésta sería la última vez que probaría algo así. Se tardó bastante en terminar, alargando al máximo el momento. Cuando terminó observó cohibido su tiradero, y se levantó para alzar los platos sucios. A pesar de que lo hizo con cuidado, la interminable fila de platos terminó por dejar escapar un par que se hicieron añicos en el suelo de madera.

No dijo nada, simplemente puso su carga en el fregadero, y comenzó a lavar cada trasto. El silencio era su único acompañante, así como el pequeño tintineo de los platos al colocarlos en el escurridero y el apenas perceptible sonido del agua.

Pensó que nunca había tenido la decencia de ayudarla en nada, así fuera en lavar los platos que él utilizaba. Siendo que él sabía hacer todo, —de una manera un poco torpe, había que aceptar pero sabía—puesto que cuando vivía con Bulma o con el maestro Roshi, éstos no reparaban en ocuparlo de esas tareas domésticas. Después de un buen rato, había terminado. Fue a buscar una escoba para barrer los pequeños destrozos que había hecho y realizó la tarea aún en silencio.

Continuó con el quehacer, buscando de alguna manera saber lo que era cuidar de una casa sin que hubiera nadie que lo notara. Ahora sólo permanecería él en la casa, sin la compañía de ningún otro ser humano; ya que dudaba mucho que alguno de sus hijos estuviera dispuesto a compartir la casa con él.

Gohan vivía en la capital del oeste, y Goten vivía con él porque le facilitaba enormemente la llegada a su universidad.

Su familia era pequeña ahora que lo pensaba. Nunca había tenido la ocasión de pensar que se había separado demasiado de sus hijos. En ese caso, la persona que los había mantenido principalmente en contacto era su esposa. Puesto que ni Goten, ni Gohan venían de visita a menos claro que Chi-Chi les dijera que iba a venir, desde luego la visitaban a ella, pero nunca caían de la nada buscándole a él.

_Posiblemente porque nunca lo encontraban._

Al terminar su pequeña actividad. Apagó las luces de la estancia y se mantuvo la calma al subir las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación matrimonial la encontró tan pulcra como de costumbre, la cama hecha, las almohadas mullidas y las cortinas abiertas. Caminó un poco más hasta llegar al peinador de su esposa y observó sus objetos personales con cuidado, temiendo llegar a romperlos así fuera con la vista.

Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de notar lo que había en esa recámara, que compartió con ella desde el día en que se casaron. Ahí estaba su cepillo de cabello, un pequeño alhajero, una botellita de perfume y una fotografía de ambos detenida por el marco del gran espejo. Fácilmente la reconocía, fue la que se tomaron al saber de la noticia de la pronta llegada de su primer hijo Gohan. Sabía que ésa era la fotografía favorita de Chi-Chi, puesto que fue la que marcó un antes y después entre ellos.

La sonrisa afable de la jovencita que era en ese entonces su esposa le arrancó una a él, su yo pasado la abrazaba con cara de no entender mucho, aunque no se veía incómodo por el tacto. Recordaba ese día muy bien, reconocía que en ese entonces él no había entendido muy bien que digamos lo que implicaba un embarazo, fue al cabo de los días y la paciencia de oro de Chi-Chi que había conseguido asimilarlo.

Le costaba trabajo entender que en ese tiempo había sido muy dichoso, los cinco años que pasó a su lado después de la boda, fueron los mejores de su vida. Nunca volvió a ser lo mismo, jamás vivieron con la tranquilidad y felicidad de esos días que se fueron para nunca volver. Sabía que él no había sido el único que había pensado de esa manera, apostaba su vida en ello. Por eso Chi-Chi tenía esa foto en especial en el espejo, para verla todos los días, cuando se acercaba a arreglarse.

Sabía que se hacía cada vez más tarde, y tenía entendido que en cualquier momento podría llegar Krillin para comunicarle a qué hora y dónde sería el funeral de su mujer. La ubicación no era ningún problema, ya que si se lo proponía podía aparecer en un parpadeo dónde quiera que se encontrara Goten, pero tenía la acertada idea que no era lo más inteligente que podía hacer en ese momento.

Suponía que el cortejo no tardaría mucho en suceder, puesto que tendrían toda la noche para prepararla y velarla. Quería estar ahí, pero recordaba el pesar de sus hijos y cambiaba de idea; ellos no le querían ahí.

_Bastante había hecho ya._

La noche se encontraba madura, y Gokú no se había sentido capaz de sentarse en la cama. Aún olía a ella, y eso le dolía. Todo le recordaba a ella, pero a la vez deseaba que así fuera, ya que el día en que no pudiera distinguirla en el ambiente se sentiría desolado. Se había puesto el traje formal que ella le había comprado para la boda de Gohan. Seguía siendo igual de elegante, pero a él se le antojó espantoso por el significado que repentinamente había adquirido.

_Sería el traje con el que la despediría._ Y sería para un tiempo que parecería interminable.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que no escuchó los pasos a su espalda. No notó la presencia de alguien más hasta que una mano se posó en su espalda alertándole. Sin mucho afán, se giró para observar a su visitante, aunque no tenía mucho caso puesto que ya sabía de quién se trataba.

—Krillin—la voz del artista marcial, sonaba hueca, portadora de una gran pena que supo identificar su amigo. El tacto en su espalda tembló de inseguridad, no sintiéndose preparado para ver de ésta manera tan lamentable a su gran camarada. No estaba llorando, pero el semblante de él estaba espantoso, casi cadavérico. Toda nota de vitalidad había sido borrado con inquietante pulcritud de su rostro repentinamente envejecido.

—Gokú, amigo…lo siento mucho—fueron las palabras que se sintió capaz de expresar el antes calvo. Nunca había sido fuerte en este tipo de situaciones, recordaba que incluso él había terminado huyendo de esa casa en una ocasión, cuando había ido para comunicarle a la familia del hombre que estaba frente a él, de su primera muerte. En ese entonces se había sentido incapaz de darles un dolor como ése, y en éstos momentos sabía que no había sido capaz de escaparse de tal reacción, aunque ésta vez era muy diferente la situación.

—Se ha ido—soltó el hombre casi sollozando. Krillin pasó su brazo por encima de hombro, temiendo que en algún momento el saiyajin se fuera a romper. Cosa que no sucedió.

—Lo sé—respondió el guerrero retirado. Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo en este escenario, estaba acostumbrado a la asombrosa fortaleza del hombre frente a él, verlo de esta manera…tan vulnerable, lo hacía pensar que las cosas estaban muy mal; y peor aún es que no tenían pinta de mejorar.

—Ella murió pensando que yo no la quería…que no me importaba—hizo una pausa sintiéndose repentinamente sin aire—¿tienes idea de cómo se siente eso?—agregó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, revolviendo aún más su cabello sin ley intentando mitigar la frustración que inundaba su ser.

—No lo sé, pero puedo imaginar que debe ser horrible—contestó el hombre tomando asiento a su lado en el piso dónde lo encontró—amigo, no te pediré que te calmes, ni te desearé resignación; ya que si en mi caso de haber sido No.18, estaría ya en el otro mundo a su lado….pero te puedo decir Gokú, que no hubo hombre en este mundo que hubiera podido amarla más que tú, y estoy seguro que ella ahora desde el paraíso es consciente de ello—el pequeño hombre abrazó a su compañero de andanzas, acompañándolo silenciosamente en su dolor. Ignorando por respeto los ahogados sollozos que éste comenzó a exteriorizar, y haciendo como si no viera las lágrimas bajar por las mejillas del guerrero.

.-.

Gokú permanecía en silencio, observando taciturno el paisaje siempre cambiante a través de la ventana del aero-coche. Krillin había pensado que la mejor opción era llevar un auto, imaginándose la triste situación en la que encontraría al saiyan, no podía pedirle concentración para volar y había creído que la tranquilidad del recorrido le haría algún bien.

Habían decidido ir primero a la Corporación Cápsula, la compañía de los demás le haría bien. Además aún faltaba un buen tiempo para las nueve de la mañana, que había sido la hora acordada en la que daría lugar el funeral de Chi-Chi; era mejor mantenerlo vigilado, en vez de dejarlo solo ahogándose en la depresión que poco a poco se apoderaba de él.

Todo el mundo estaba reunido ahí, desde que una sollozante Videl le haya comunicado la noticia a Bulma; fue sólo cuestión de algunas llamadas para que ésta se encargase de enterar a todos sobre tal tragedia.

Krillin se acomodó el traje al bajarse del auto, borrando arrugas imaginarias en un vano intento de mitigar la ansiedad que comenzaba a nacer en él. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de su amiga, escuchando a duras penas los suaves pasos de su fantasmal amigo. Al ingresar al lugar, no les tomó mucho trabajo imaginar que el grupo se encontraba en la inmensa cocina de la familia multimillonaria.

Al caminar por el pasillo, lograron distinguir los cuerpos de ellos, que parecían enfrascados en una conversación. Gokú se detuvo, confundiendo con tal comportamiento a su acompañante que por inercia se detuvo, observándolo extrañado.

—Pobre Pan, se veía muy angustiada cuando recibió la noticia, antes de que pudiera decirle nada salió volando por la ventana a casa de sus padres—la niña de la corporación se sentó en un mueble de la cocineta, a la vez que su expresión se mantenía abatida por el sufrimiento de su querida amiga.

—Me pregunto cómo se encontrara Gokú en este momento, pobrecillo—después de decir eso, Yamcha se sentó en una silla que se encontraba por ahí, con semblante serio. Los demás asintieron en muda comprensión, sabiendo que sería un tema delicado a su llegada.

—Posiblemente está saltando de la alegría, al fin ha llegado la liberación que tanto esperaba—la frialdad de las palabras dichas por la mujer dejaron estáticos a todos los presentes. Tanto así que incluso Krillin que aún no había sido descubierto ahogó un gemido. Bulma estaba sentada de espalda a dónde se encontraban ellos, por lo que no tenía ni idea de su presencia.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso Bulma?—el tono de voz levemente irritado de Ten Shin Han, dando fe que no le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Bulma, ¿por qué siempre haces comentarios fuera de lugar?—ésta vez fue Yamcha el que habló, asombrado de la falta de prudencia que podía tener la científica.

—Nada de eso, es el argumento más acertado que he dicho en mi vida Yamcha—rebatió la chica de cabello azulado con molestia—muchas cosas me hacen pensar que Gokú, puede no estar tan afectado en éstos momentos como ustedes creen—la mujer cerró de golpe un objeto que había tenido en sus manos y cruzó las piernas mostrando determinación en su semblante.

—Mamá…éste no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso—Trunks se notaba apenado por el repentino comportamiento que estaba teniendo su madre, mientras que Bra se removió incómoda en su lugar.

—Supongo que el chico-mono debe de estar muy aliviado, porque ya no habrá nadie que le grite, ni que lo mangoneé, y que tampoco estará la mujer histérica que le decía siempre que hacer—continuó la mujer ignorando a su hijo en el proceso. —Después de todo, no se casó con ella por amor, si no sólo para hacer valer la promesa que le hizo cuando eran niños; y creo que todos aquí sabemos que el valor de la palabra no puede siquiera acercarse al afecto que se requiere para que un matrimonio se considere exitoso—la saña con la que hablaba la mujer madura dejó congelados a todos los ocupantes de la cocina; llegando a estremecer incluso hasta a la señora Briefs que se sorprendió por la actitud de su hija.

—No puedo creer que hables así de Chi-Chi, si se supone que ella era tu amiga—No. 18 nunca se había caracterizado por su empatía, pero ésta vez se sentía casi obligada a hablar en nombre de la morena que había sabido ganarse su simpatía.

—Les guste o no, Bulma tiene razón—ésta vez fue el turno de Vegeta, que acudió en rescate de su esposa—Kakarotto no tenía reparos en largarse cuando le daba su gana, nunca miraba atrás, ni tampoco le podía el que esa terrícola estuviera sufriendo, fuera su hembra o no; nunca le preocupó realmente—el príncipe se cruzó de brazos recargándose en un mueble de la cocina, sabiendo que era verdad lo que había dicho.

Krillin hizo ademán de avanzar, para callar de una vez a aquel par de descerebrados, que sólo conseguían hacer sentir cada vez peor al saiyajin a su lado. Sin embargo éste lo detuvo antes de que diera un solo paso, y con su mirada seria le obligó a callar.

—Pero el señor Gokú debía de quererla, ella era la madre de sus hijos, la que siempre le esperaba; Chi-Chi fue una muy linda persona—Marron intentaba defenderlos casi con desesperación, ella le había cuidado incontables veces. Siempre se había caracterizado por su dulzura al tratarla, la cuidaba como si su hija se tratara, no podía imaginar que el hombre más bueno del universo no hubiera podido amarla.

—Mocosa ingenua, hasta hay momentos en los que dudo que ese insecto les tenga un aprecio real a sus vástagos; él no sabe qué es eso—Trunks tragó saliva al escuchar las palabras de su padre. Tenía que reconocer que el señor Gokú no se caracterizaba por su capacidad de distinguir la importancia de las cosas; su padre antes de sacrificarse le abrazó como nunca antes y lo dejó inconsciente para que no corriera peligro, mientras que Gokú solía dejarle la responsabilidad completa a sus hijos; especialmente a Gohan siendo que fue a él al que le tocó derrotar a Cell porque él le dio una semilla del ermitaño en primer lugar. —No más hay que recordar la vez que luchamos contra Kid Buu, él prefirió salvar al inútil de Mr. Satán y al otro par antes que a sus propios hijos; y no se atrevan a rebatir eso, porque todos aquí sabemos que es verdad—indicó mostrándose molesto por la repentina necesidad de todos para intentar redimir las estupideces de ese guerrero de clase baja.

Nadie se sintió capaz de contratacar eso. Para muchos resultaba increíble escuchar eso, pero eso no le quitaba la verdad. Incluso Vegeta siendo como es, es infinitamente mejor padre de lo que alguna vez ha sido o llegará a ser Gokú.

—Además ella tenía muy mal carácter, ni parecía que se preocupara de verdad por él, como la vez que quedó hecho mierda después de la primera pelea con Vegeta, aunque le dije que se ocupara de él, me hizo el aprecio del perro—Yajirobe había hablado por primera vez desde que comenzó la discusión, no disimulando la molestia que le causaba recordar eso, le dio una mordida más al sándwich que le había preparado la madre de Bulma y continuó—Gokú tampoco se mostraba abatido por ese trato, me parece que ese matrimonio era más falso que el arrepentimiento de Raditz antes de morir—el desagradable sonido que realizaba al masticar con la boca semi abierta fue el único sonido que se escuchó por el momento entre el grupo de amigos.

No era necesario que los demás externaran sus pensamientos para saber de qué se trataba. Dudaban, y estaban cuestionándose en ese momento la veracidad de los argumentos expuestos hasta el momento.

—No creo que éste sea el momento más conveniente para hablar mal de los muertos—señaló con seriedad el jefe indio llamado Upa. Todos le observaron con sorpresa, aunque después algunos se mostraron apenados.

—Eso no importa, entre esos dos había algo especial…ella cuidó con mucho esmero de él cuando estaba enfermo del corazón, fui testigo de eso—expresó Yamcha fulminando con la mirada a su ex novia, ésta le regresó el gesto y negó con la cabeza.

—De repente la defiendes tanto…según yo nunca la soportaste, siempre dijiste que intentaba alejarnos de Gokú y quería tenerlo solo para ella—atacó la azuleja con cinismo notando como el bandido del desierto fruncía fuertemente las cejas—_nos llama rebeldes y no tiene el menor respeto por nosotros, es muy estúpida al pensar que los estudios de Gohan son más importantes que el destino de la tierra_—agregó Bulma con un tono que era claro indicativo de que estaba citando las palabras del hombre de la cicatriz.

Yamcha rechinó los dientes intentando contener la furia que comenzaba a propagarse dentro de su ser. Reconocía que él había dicho eso, pero de cualquier manera esas solo eran palabras inmaduras de su parte, no lo dijo porque de verdad pensara eso. Compadecía a la pobre mujer, que siempre se quedaba sola…muerta de la preocupación respecto a si su esposo e hijo volverían a entrar por la puerta. Eso sólo lo entendió cuando él descubrió que a su llegada a casa, no había nadie que le esperara…sólo entonces supo comprender la desesperación que imprimía la azabache en cada reclamo.

—Esa mujer le importaba tan poco a Kakarotto como a mí los saibaman, sólo le sacaba provecho cada vez que era necesario—las crudas palabras del saiyajin hicieron sudar frío al hombre que se encontraba aún oculto con su amigo—por si no lo recuerdan, esa sabandija ofreció una foto de Bulma al viejo Kaio Shin, y cuando yo se lo impedí y le dije que le diera una de su esposa dijo que ella no era muy bonita que digamos, entonces atrévanse a negar que eso suena a desprecio—todos recordaban aquel momento muy bien, después de que Gokú había vuelto en una de las tantas veces que se reunieron. Éste aprovechando que Chi-Chi se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el banquete, contó el incidente con un descaro legendario, como si lo que hubiera hecho de una gracia se tratara.

—Sin embargo algo los mantenía juntos, ella sabía comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias cuando más se requería—indicó el maestro Roshi acomodándose los lentes—cuando se reencontraron en el torneo, ella le tenía una devoción muy grande, y puedo asegurar que Gokú es quien es ahora, por la buena influencia que Chi-Chi tuvo en él; lo hizo más humano de lo que cualquiera de nosotros lo hizo—la manera en que lo explicó el anciano hizo que el grupo de amigos sintieron un escozor en el pecho, aquello les había hecho pensar que de alguna manera ellos se habían aprovechado de él. Siempre lo había visto como la tabla de salvación, nunca se molestaron realmente en enseñarle cosas que le sirvieran para su vida, tal era que él se enteró del matrimonio el día del enfrentamiento a Chi-Chi.

—Quizás así sea, pero el caso es que siempre me pregunté cómo es que aún permanecían juntos, tanto por él, como por ella; no eran precisamente compatibles—Bulma no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer, y aquello saltaba a la vista de cualquiera. Upa negó con la cabeza, pero se mantuvo en silencio, puesto que él no había tenido el gusto de tratar a la esposa de su gran amigo; sin embargo por lo que decían se imaginaba que no eran las cosas como parecían.

—¡Suficiente!, ya he escuchado suficiente mierda por hoy…—No. 18 se levantó de la silla con tal brusquedad que casi tira la silla; al instante Marron la imitó, aunque con mayor delicadeza con la intención de seguirla—no puedo creer lo perra que puedes ser con alguien que siempre estuvo ahí para ti Bulma—correspondió por completo la mirada de advertencia que le regaló el saiyajin por insultarla—no quiero estar cerca de alguien que piensa de esa manera de sus "amigos"—arrastró las últimas palabras con repulsión, no mejorando la expresión que le dedicaba a la científica. Ésta no dijo nada y sólo la observó con seriedad.

Las rubias avanzaron hacia la salida de la cocina, sin embargo la presencia de Gokú y Krillin les hizo desistir de su intención. El grupo de personas sudó frío al saber que el saiyajin había estado escuchando todo este tiempo, sin embargo algunos más se mantuvieron firmes en sus convicciones.

Krillin se acercó a su esposa, orgulloso de haber escuchado la noble manera de pensar de ella; él siempre había sabido que existía una amistad entre la fallecida y ella, pero no tenía idea que fuera tal el lazo para que incluso haya llegado a enfrentarse a Bulma. Sin embargo, el hombre no pudo enfocarse demasiado en su mujer, cuando a su lado casi podía jurar que escuchaba un gruñido ronco por parte de su compañero.

Éste mantenía una expresión severa, y para nadie era secreto quién era su objetivo. Sin embargo Bulma no se giró a enfrentarle y aquello no hizo más que enfurecer más al saiyan. De Yajirobe no le extrañaba, nunca le había caído, de Vegeta podía entenderlo nunca sabía mantener la boca cerrada; pero de su primera amiga nunca lo había visto venir.

—Linda manera la que tienes de pensar Bulma—señaló Gokú acercándose aún más a la aludida. Esperaba que se girara, retractándose de sus palabras, sin embargo ésta se mantuvo impávida.

—Ahora lo sabes…aunque no sé de qué te sorprendes—respondió la mujer sin dignarse a mirarle a la cara. La voz llena de amargura de la azuleja sorprendió a los demás. Quien la tenía de frente, podía notar como su semblante se mostraba taciturno, como si no fuera capaz de expresar ninguna emoción.

—No puedo creer que tú puedas hablar de esa manera de Chi-Chi, pensé que eran amigas—reclamó cada vez más rabioso. Sentía que podría perder los estribos en cualquier momento, pero quería saber que era lo que Bulma le iba a decir en su defensa.

—Como siempre Gokú, tú sólo supones, ¿cómo podías saberlo?, ¿alguna vez te preocupaste por la manera en la que ella se relacionaba con tus amigos?—hizo una pausa en la que tragó saliva, sentía que le temblaba la voz a cada palabra que dejaba escapar de su boca—¿supiste si al menos tenía alguno?, siempre diste por hecho que nosotros éramos sus amigos, pero nunca te tomaste la molestia de darle su lugar delante nosotros o de quién fuera—el tono de voz de Bulma comenzaba a elevarse a cada momento, como si estuviera conteniéndose.

Se había instalado un silencio sumamente incómodo en la cocina. Uno que nadie se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para romper. Gokú se sentía golpeado por los argumentos de su mejor amiga; no conseguía entenderlos por completo o siquiera acercarse a hacerlo.

_¿Su lugar?, ¿a qué se refería?_

—Explícate—ordenó sin miramientos. La azuleja armó una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, aún a sabiendas que él no era capaz de saber que lo hacía.

—Cómo siempre eres un idiota sin remedio—el aludido entrecerró los ojos ante aquel insulto leve—te lo explicaré lo más lento que pueda para que puedas entenderlo—éste esperó a que ella le dijera lo que tenía que decir ignorando el tono venenoso que aplicaba para referirse a él—tú sólo te dedicaste a los entrenamientos, para ti no había otro mundo fuera de ello; no te preocupó jamás la mujer que decías era tu esposa y tampoco te hubiera importado saberlo. Tú no estás al tanto que ella no tenía amigos fuera de nuestro círculo, ni que había días en que No.18 y yo teníamos que ir de improviso a su casa porque duraba mucho tiempo sin ponerse en contacto con nosotras y eso nos preocupaba—Bulma apretó con inusitada fuerza el objeto que se encontraba entre sus manos, a la vez que temblaba de manera casi imperceptible.

—¡Gokú!, no le hagas caso a Bulma, ¡sólo es una entrometida!—gritó Yamcha, observando con furia a la mujer, de verdad que no entendía que diablos pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Cómo se le ocurría comportarse así el día de la muerte de la mujer de su mejor amigo?, seguramente se estaba volviendo loca.

—No te atrevas a interrumpir insecto—la repentina amenaza del príncipe destanteó a todos los presentes. Ni siquiera sus hijos podían entender el actuar tan extraño por parte de sus padres. Su madre actuaba como si no tuviera entrañas, y Vegeta le defendía.

—Todo lo que dije, es lo que todos pensaron, y lo que yo llegué a pensar en su momento—hizo una pausa intentando serenarse para poder continuar—hizo falta tiempo a su lado, para entender aquel encanto que no cualquiera podía notar de inmediato, aquello que te hacía quererla a pesar de su carácter de los mil demonios; algo que tú nunca pudiste ver—la mujer se levantó de la silla enfrentando por primera vez el rostro de su mejor amigo. —A lo que me refiero con esto, es que ella tuvo que abrirse paso con dificultades, la mayoría de nosotros teníamos una pésima imagen de ella, que tú sin miramientos te encargabas de alimentar con cada comentario; nunca le diste el lugar que merecía, como el de tu esposa, jamás la diste a respetar—los hombros de la científica temblaban cada vez más, pero aún así le miraba directamente a los ojos, como si de un desafío se tratase.

—Bulma—susurró el hombre por fin entendiendo lo que la amiga de su infancia le estaba intentando decir. Suavizó su semblante de inmediato.

—Ella era mi amiga, y por lo tanto sé el sufrimiento que ella llevaba a cuestas; una cruz que nadie merecía cargar—entrecerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que se dejaban entrever de sus preciosos ojos aguamarina—_ser la esposa del hombre más fuerte del universo conlleva su precio, nada es perfecto; _es lo que ella solía decirme intentándose convencer cada vez que lo murmuraba—armó una pequeña sonrisa ante el recuerdo del amor con el que ella se expresaba—con todo esto quería hacerte entender todo lo que te equivocaste con nosotros y con ella—la azuleja se sintió incapaz de seguir conteniendo el llanto y le permitió salir en silencio; se acercó a él, y tomó con delicadeza su mano derecha depositando lo que ella había estado escondiendo en las suyas.

Gokú distinguió un objeto de tacto metálico en sus manos, con forma redonda, sin embargo no podía verlo porque Bulma aún no retiraba sus manos de encima de la suya.

—¿Qué es esto?—se atrevió a preguntar.

—Es fácil hablar a las espaldas de alguien, pero hay que ser un verdadero amigo para hablar mal delante de él—respondió con dificultad la bella mujer, bajando la mirada poco después—ella no se merecía ese trato tan despreciable por tu parte, y no se vale que hasta ahora te arrepientas de ello, pero…supongo que siendo tú es entendible, el tiempo no puede volver atrás—agregó la azuleja con amargura, retiró sus manos del guerrero y pasó al lado de No.18 siendo consiente que ésta la observó con arrepentimiento. Sin embargo no se detuvo, y desapareció entre los pasillos interminables de la mansión.

Nadie sabía que decir después de presenciar aquello. Cada quién supo sentirse mal por haber llegado a pensar mal de Bulma, siendo que ella es su amiga desde hacía tanto tiempo; al ser tan inteligente como era, resultaba obvio que ella se expresara de una manera mucho más profunda.

Gokú aún sin componerse del todo por lo dicho por Bulma, abrió con lentitud su mano encontrando un delgado objeto de plata adornado con algunas piedras preciosas. Acercó su otra mano a la parte superior, dándose cuenta que era plegable, al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era un espejo.

_Y entonces entendió…_

Todo había sido una actuación deliberada. Bulma siempre había estado consciente de su presencia desde el primer momento. Por eso estaba sentada de espaldas a la entrada, y ese espejo fue lo que cerró de golpe cuando él habló por primera vez. Había dicho todas esas cosas horribles, para que supiera entender que Chi-Chi nunca tuvo su apoyo, hasta en algo aparentemente insignificante; pero que era muy importante. Nunca la hizo valer como su esposa que era, siempre esperó que todos lo entendieran.

Siendo que él muchas veces se encargó de ensuciar su imagen, la descalificó en gran número de ocasiones. Era muy rápido para quejarse, pero nunca decía los detalles que tenía con él. Pensaba que todo el mundo sabía lo desesperante que él mismo llegaba a ser, los arranques de histeria que tenía Chi-Chi era lo mínimo que esta podía hacer en pago a sus acciones. Cualquier otro ya le hubiera arrancado la piel a tiras por tanta estupidez diaria.

La vez que Chi-Chi se negó a atenderlo después de su pelea con los saiyajin, nunca se encargó de decirle a sus amigos que ella lloró esa noche abrazándole; sumamente aliviada de que estuviera vivo y dentro de las circunstancias bien. Ni tampoco que después de haberlo golpeado por asustarla mientras lo cuidaba en el hospital y decirle que el suéter no era para él; ella pasó la noche en vela haciéndole uno. Mucho menos que después de llamarlo cobarde y dejarlo sólo mientras le ponían la inyección, ella regresó después con un caldo de carne que le supo a gloria.

Sabía a lo que se refería Bulma, y lo entendía.

Nunca nada había quedado tan claro como lo que ella le dijo. No necesitó de insultarlo—tanto—ni reclamarle nada, sólo…le hizo entender lo mal que había actuado.

—Bulma es tan inteligente…que me asusta—musitó siendo apenas escuchado por Krillin y su familia. El hombre se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia dónde se había ido su amiga; sin embargo no tuvo que avanzar mucho, ya que ésta lo esperaba en el pasillo.

—Toma, sabía que no eras tan tonto como pareces—la mujer le regaló una sonrisa sincera, y le entregó el radar del dragón. Éste lo recibió como si le fuera obsequiado por los mismísimos ángeles y antes de que dijera nada más, le dio el abrazo más cálido que ésta haya recibido antes.

—Gracias Bulma—susurró el hombre, que en menos de dos segundos había desaparecido para comenzar su búsqueda.

Los amigos de ambos asomaron el cogote por la pared, sumamente confundidos. Realmente no sabían a que se debía todo eso y tampoco entendían nada. Vegeta que se encontraba recargado en la pared negó con la cabeza formando en su rostro una sonrisa confiada.

_Quizás e estaba volviendo demasiado blando._

.-.

Gokú consiguió en tiempo récord encontrar todas las esferas del dragón. No importando que una la tuviera el mismísimo emperador chino; él simplemente atravesó cada pared con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, la extrajo de entre los tesoros de la cámara y se fue como si nada.

Se paró en el primer prado solitario que encontró y depositó su carga con cuidado.

—Shen Long, ¡sal de ahí y cumple mi deseo!—recitó con más emoción de la necesaria la invocación. Pronto el cielo se cubrió de nubes—no se hizo de noche porque aún faltaba un poco para el amanecer—y un resplandor dorado cubrió las esferas, después emergió el magnífico dragón.

—Te concederé dos deseos lo que sea—el dios dragón recitó su acostumbrado discurso y lo observó con paciencia. Últimamente esos humanos ocupaban mucho sus habilidades, y de cualquier forma éstos en particular solían tomarse su tiempo; estaría bien algo de diversión, la vida de estos mortales suele ser muy agitada.

—Escúchame Shen Long quiero que por favor…—pensaba continuar, sin embargo se detuvo. Algo dentro de sí le hizo recordar el momento en el que él iba a ser revivido y prefirió no aceptar. Dudaba que Chi-Chi se opusiera, pero…más le valía comenzar a ser justo con ella. —quiero que me permitas hablar con mi esposa, que está muerta—se mordió la lengua para evitar pedir su deseo egoísta; pero tenía que estar seguro…de que ella quería volver con él.

—Lamento recordarte que yo no tengo poder alguno en el otro mundo, así que tendrás que pensar en algo más—aquellas palabras le cayeron a Gokú como un yunque en el estómago. ¿Qué hacía?, lo hacía de la manera sencilla, ¿aquella que sólo le haría feliz a él?

Sin embargo pronto recordó a Kaio-sama, seguro que no podría negarle un último favor.

—Espérame un momento Shen Long, no te vayas a ir—pidió el saiyan con desesperación, el dragón asintió, de verdad que siempre era así, pero que remedio. Gokú colocó sus dedos en la frente, y después de unos segundos de concentración localizó el ki del viejo Kaio.

Apareció en el baño del Kaio-sama, causándole un susto de muerte. Puesto que estaba sentado en la taza con un periódico. Gokú se cubrió la nariz por el hedor y ni supo que decir.

—¡Gokú largo de mi baño ahora mismo!—rugió el anciano gordo, tornándose su piel normalmente azulada a una morada del coraje.

—¡Por favor Kaio-sama necesito su ayuda!—rogó el hombre arrodillándose ahí mismo, enfureciendo aún más al regordete maestro.

—¡Anda a pedirle ayuda a tu madre, ni en el baño puedo estar en paz!—renegó en respuesta a todo pulmón, asustando en el proceso a Bubbles y al insecto que se encontraban jugando en el patio.

—No creo que mi madre pueda ayudarme…es más ni sé quién es, pero de seguro está muerta y no puede ayudarme en esto—respondió el saiyajin verdaderamente angustiado.

En momentos como ésos el viejo se preocupaba seriamente por la salud mental de su pupilo, siendo que era completamente incapaz de detectar un intento de maldición. Sin embargo, conociéndolo como lo hacía, ya nada lo sorprendía.

—¡Haré lo que quieras pero déjame terminar en paz!—aulló desesperado el hombre de reducida estatura mientras pataleaba como podía. Gokú no supo si lo decía en serio, pero por si las dudas era mejor preguntar.

—¿De veras?—

—¡En nombre de todos los cielos sí!, pero por tu santa madre sal de aquí—contestó el Kaio, Gokú asintió y salió hecho madre del apestoso lugar. Parece ser que acosar a Kaio-sama en el baño era una buena estrategia, la tomaría en cuenta para después.

El hombre a pesar de estar muy preocupado por su situación, aún no entendía la énfasis que el viejo insistía en ponerle a su madre. Incluso aunque Gokú no continuó molestando, al Kaio se le había esfumado la inspiración por el disgusto recién vivido, y tan sólo un par de minutos después salió hirviendo de coraje.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres pedazo de idiota?—preguntó sin mucha delicadeza el hombre regordete.

—Quiero que me ayude a hablar con mi esposa—indicó el saiyan de cabello alborotado. Ante lo dicho, el maestro cayó de la impresión al suelo de una manera no muy elegante.

_Era oficial, a ese mono delante de él no le funcionaba bien la cabeza._

A él ya le sorprendía en sobremanera enterarse siquiera que tuviera una esposa, no sabía que eso fuera posible.

—¿Y a mí para que me metes en tus problemas de pareja?, anda a hablar directamente con ella, aunque debo decir que no sé si compadecer o admirar a esa mujer por estar con un zopenco como tú—renegó de nuevo, sorprendido del cómo un hombre de su status tenía que escuchar sandeces como éstas.

—Si bueno…es que ella está ahora acá, ya sabe más bien en el paraíso—respondió el hombre con pena bastante notable. Al escuchar eso, al anciano se le esfumó el disgusto; no era común ver esos cambios en su alumno, para que así fuera debía de estar sufriendo mucho.

—Está bien, ya sabes que hacer—no terminó de decir las cosas cuando el moreno estaba ya a sus espaldas, posando su mano en ésta. El Kaio suspiró, pero supuso que eso no podía serle negado a nadie, y mucho menos a él. —¿Cuál es su nombre?—preguntó.

—Son Chi-Chi—

El anciano suspiró de nuevo y puso sus antenas en alerta, en búsqueda de la mujer que le dijo. No tardó en encontrarla, sabía que tendría un lugar preferencial en el paraíso por ser la esposa de quien era, pero no esperaba que fuera ahí…a ese sitio sólo tenían acceso las personas de buen corazón que habían sufrido mucho en su vida terrenal y en sus muertes.

Sentía compasión por esa pobre alma, seguro que la vida al lado de ese saiyajin debía de ser un suplicio. No negaba ni por un momento el gran ser que éste era, ni tampoco dudaba de su bondad. Pero había que hablar con la verdad, y es que este hombre era capaz de acabar con los nervios de cualquiera.

—Prepárate Gokú, he conseguido comunicación—el aludido asintió sabiendo que el momento había llegado. Hablaría con ella por medio telepático.

"_Chi…"_

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Siento mucho la demora, pero requería de una gran cantidad de inspiración para éste capítulo, en realidad lo iba a subir todo de una sola vez, pero al ver la extensión cambié de opinión. Porque ¡17 hojas!, ¿pueden creerlo?_

_Por lo tanto para facilitar la lectura, y que no se vieran abrumadas por la asombrosa extensión decidí dividirlo en dos partes. _

_Ahora...quería compartir con ustedes un descubrimiento. Gokú no le huía a las demostaciones de afecto en público, de hecho las únicas que hay, siempre eran frente a alguien más. Más bien creo que por el género de shonen, éste no iba a escurrir miel cada vez que se pudiera. No veo a Gokú como un hombre al que antes matas a que sea cariñoso con su esposa (Como Inuyasha), pienso que más bien sólo buscaba el momento adecuado. Y tal vez un poco infantil en esos aspectos, aunque si puedo decir que Chi-Chi si era muy penosa. Quizás por eso, no solían mostrarse a menudo._

_Díganme._

_¿Qué les pareció la manera de actuar de Bulma?, apuesto a que ustedes habían pensado que ella era una perra celosa, que buscaba hablar mal de Chi-Chi ahora que estaba muerta. Pues para que vean…_

_Siempre me pareció que ambas mujeres llevaron una relación más cercana después de la segunda muerte de Gokú. Supongo que Bulma y No.18 fueron un gran apoyo para que ésta pudiera sobreponerse a su depresión._

_Sí…No.18 es la onda, intenté hacerla dentro de su personalidad lo más posible, pero tienen que recordar que ella cambió mucho desde que fue salvada por Krillin. Además ella es humana, de hecho anduve hurgando por ahí, y encontré que su verdadero nombre era Kasumi. Me pregunto porque nunca lo utilizaron._

_Recuerden que Bulma siempre fue la mejor amiga de Gokú. Así que yo exploté que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, casi casi como Chi-Chi._

_¿Les gustó?_

_¡No duden en dejarme sus comentarios respecto a la historia__!, agradezco los que ya me han dejado infinitamente. En el último capítulo haré mención a cada personita que me ha dejado reviews acerca de la historia._

_Ah…y no se preocupen por la continuación, de esta semana no pasa que lo suba._

_Les traigo el chisme, de que planeo seguir en este fandom. ¡Sí! tengo en mente por lo menos dos historias, y la que viene tendrá drama, aunque no será taaaan intensa como ésta. Pero les diré que en la última entrega de éste fic, les adelantaré de que tratará mi historia._

_¡Hasta entonces!_

_Besos…_


	5. La madurez no llega con la edad Parte 2

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes desde luego no me pertenecen. Éstos corresponden únicamente a su autor Akira Toriyama y éste se trata de un fic sin ningún otro ánimo que no sea el de entretener.

* * *

La vida es bella… (Redacción normal)

"_La vida es bella…" (Comunicación telepática)_

—La vida es bella…— (Diálogo)

No suelo poner esas especificaciones, pero debido a la comunicación telepática, me sentí obligada a poner eso para no confundir.

* * *

La madurez no llega con la edad Parte 2

* * *

"_Chi…"_

La chica de cabello azabache dejó de sonreír cuando escuchó esa voz, que podría reconocer entre miles. Buscó por todos los alrededores con la mirada, apretando con mayor ahínco el bulto que cargaba entre sus brazos. Las mujeres frente a ella guardaron silencio, siendo partícipes involuntarios en la comunicación.

"_¿¡Gokú!?"_

"_¡Sí soy yo Chi!"_

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

Punto malo. Gokú sabía que estaba enojada, aunque se sorprendía que pudiera sentirse así en el paraíso. Aunque siendo sinceros, no sonaba realmente irritada, más bien sorprendida. Quizás así aún tendría una oportunidad.

"_Chi-Chi, perdóname por favor, no pude protegerte"_

"_No te preocupes querido, estoy en el paraíso, por lo que no tengo ningún rencor hacia ti"_

El saiyan no era capaz de expresar tanta felicidad. Se sentía completamente realizado al oír las palabras de su adorable esposa .Sabía que ella era la mujer para él, siempre lo supo. La única capaz de perdonarle hasta el más imperdonable de los daños. Aunque eso ciertamente no lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor con su persona.

"_Chi, pediré a Shen Long que regrese el tiempo antes de la noche de antier, así podrás vivir de nuevo, porque yo evitaré tu muerte…"_

No pudo evitar sonar emocionado ante sus palabras. Sabía que su esposa diría que sí, ella siempre decía que sí.

"_Me parece que no Gokú"_

Si había algo que Gokú nunca había esperado en su vida, es que Chi-Chi se negara ante la posibilidad de volver a la vida. Estaba consciente de que era una posibilidad, pero nunca le pasó por la mente que así fuera a ser.

"_¿Qué…?"_

"_Lo que oíste, no me quiero ir"_

La morena intentaba no impacientarse ante la necedad por parte de su marido que veía venir.

"_Pero…¿es porque estás muy enojada conmigo?, ¡te juro que lo siento mucho!, no hay nada que me duela más en este mundo que tu muerte, hasta interrumpí en el baño a Kaio-sama para poder hablar contigo, tenía pensado pedir el deseo y ya, pero quise preguntarte"_

"_Agradezco mucho la atención, de verdad Gokú, ya que así sabrás respetar mi decisión"_

Gokú permaneció en silencio, apretando con fuerza cada vez mayor la ropa de Kaio-sama bajo sus dedos. El maestro notó eso, pero sólo le quedó desear que no se le fuera a subir encima como otras ocasiones.

"_¿Te estás vengando verdad?, por lo que yo hice hace veintiún años verdad"_

"_No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso, yo jamás haría algo tan vil como eso"_

"_¿Entonces?, no sólo me lastimas a mí, sino también a Gohan y Goten"_

"_¿Ahora te preocupan tus hijos?, pues no…no es por eso que no quiero volver"_

"_Entonces dime porqué"_

"_Aquí estoy muy feliz, he encontrado a mi mamá, no tienes idea de cuánto la extrañaba…he incluso está aquí mi suegra… ya sabes tu madre"_

Gokú no se sintió capaz de luchar contra eso. Sabía que el tema de la madre de Chi-Chi siempre era sensible, y ahora que la tenía ahí, no podía de arrebatarle esa felicidad.

"_Entiendo…"_

"_¿No quieres saludar a tu madre Gokú?"_

El hombre guardó silencio. Mentiría si no dijera que durante algún tiempo se sintió necesitado del afecto materno, he incluso cuando nació Gohan al ver el amor incondicional que Chi-Chi le proporcionaba se preguntaba que hubiera sido de él, de haberla conocido.

"_Sí"_

"_¿Kakarotto?, no sabes que feliz me hace escucharte…"_

La voz ligeramente rasposa removió algo dentro de él. Sonaba realmente emocionada por escuchar su voz.

"_A mí también"_

"_Hijo, en estos casos no nos queda de otra más que aceptar la responsabilidad de nuestros actos, aunque me duele verte sufriendo, tengo que decirte que no puedes anteponer tu felicidad a la de tu esposa, las cosas no deben de ser así"_

"_Lo sé"_

"_Sé que así es hijo mío, eres el mejor hijo que una madre podría pedir, el salvador del universo entero"_

_El guerrero no podía decir que no le causaba una sensación cálida en el pecho el oír esas palabras sinceras por parte de su progenitora. _

"_Gracias…"_

"_A pesar de que no pude tenerte mucho tiempo conmigo, te quiero mucho hijo, recuérdalo"_

La hermosa saiyajin de largo cabello negro, sonrió aún a sabiendas que él era incapaz de verle. Observó a la esposa de su hijo con cariño, esa joven acababa de cumplirle el mayor de sus sueños.

"_Gokú, por favor habla con mi padre…debe de estar destrozado"_

"_Lo haré"_

"_Chi…"_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_Te amo…"_

A la azabache se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras proviniendo de él. Había esperado tanto tiempo por escuchar eso mismo tiempo atrás, que le parecía casi irreal escucharlo ahora.

"_Yo también…no sabes cuánto"_

"_Entonces vuelve conmigo"_

"_No"_

"_Pero Chi-Chi…"_

"_Gokú…espero que tomes este tiempo también para meditar acerca de lo que quieres después de la vida, si deseas continuar el camino de los guerreros invencibles, o aceptar una vida eterna a mi lado; no quiero sonar a presión, pero pienso que necesitas saber si nuestro amor vale suficientemente la pena como para continuar en el paraíso"_

El saiyajin se sentía verdaderamente desgraciado al escuchar esas palabras provenir de ella. Era más doloroso que si le dijera que era una sabandija miserable que no merecía vivir.

"_Chi no me digas eso"_

"_Lo siento Gokú, no quiero lastimarte; si te sirve de algo yo no sufro acá, así que no te sientas obligado a tomar la decisión pensando en mí"_

"_A pesar de que me des todo el tiempo del mundo, sabes cuál va a ser mi respuesta"_

"…"

"_Este corto tiempo que no te he tenido a mi lado, me ha hecho entender lo dolorosa que es una existencia vacía, y sin ti así me siento; yo…te quiero a mi lado"_

"_Gokú… no me hagas sentir mal por favor…, dime ¿los chicos están muy molestos?"_

A Chi-Chi le costaba demasiado trabajo resistirse a al ruego de su marido. Parecía tan desesperado, verdaderamente estaba arrepentido. Ella lo extrañaba mucho, no podía negarlo. Sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse a que después de un tiempo fuera lo mismo; Gokú tenía que pensar en lo que realmente quería para su futuro. Además…ella ya tenía una razón poderosa para permanecer aquí.

"_Me odian"_

"_No digas eso, no es posible que sea así"_

"_Te sorprenderías, aunque me lo tengo merecido"_

"_Gokú, hazles saber lo que hablamos, nuestros hijos ya son mayores…no necesitan más de mí"_

"_Suena fácil, pero no lo será; pero no te preocupes Chi-Chi esperaré hasta poder estar esta vez yo a tu lado…ahora me toca a mí esperar"_

"_Gokú...espero que sepas perdonarme…"_

"_No tengo nada que perdonarte, las cosas no pueden ser fáciles siempre ¿no?, la culpa es mía por haberte descuidado tanto"_

"_Gokú, ¿sabes una cosa?, aquí también tengo a nuestra pequeña Amai, Enma Daio-sama me entregó su alma. Aunque no lo creas, ella podrá crecer como si estuviera viva, Gokú deberías verla es tan hermosa"_

_La voz tan realizada de la morena lo conmovió hasta el fondo de su marchito corazón. Él también se alegraba por saber que al final había conseguido tener a su hija con ella. Le gustaría tanto poder verla al igual que ella, cargarla, cuidarla; verla crecer._

"_Dale un beso de mi parte"_

"_Sabía que Gohan te lo diría"_

"_Fue muy triste Chi-Chi, de haberlo sabido…"_

La chica interrumpió su lamento con un sonido caprichoso que Gokú reconocía como cuando no quería escuchar algo.

"_Te amo demasiado querido"_

"_Yo también"_

"_Te buscaré, hasta que estés listo mi amor; y por favor deja de molestar a la gente en el baño"_

El anciano que permitía la conversación asintió con sentimiento. Ahora sabía que sería una mayor lástima la falta de esa mujer, porque no habría nadie que le enseñara a ser menos bestia con la gente.

"_Está bien Chi-Chi lo recordaré"_

Kaio-sama sentía una opresión en el pecho, jamás pensaría que el hombre tonto delante de él, podía tener la madurez necesaria para entender este tipo de cosas. Y se refería al amor, y sus complicadas maneras de proceder. Aunque sentía más compasión por él, al saber que por primera vez en la vida, no se había salido con la suya.

—Siento mucho tu pérdida muchacho—expresó el hombrecillo genuinamente preocupado.

El saiyajin sólo lo miró en respuesta, y alzó su mano a manera de despedida. Utilizó de nuevo la teletransportación, y observó a Shen Long de nuevo.

—Te tardaste mucho—señaló el Dios algo irritado.

—Ay, lo siento mucho Shen Long—respondió el hombre apenado.

—Da igual, dime cuáles son tus deseos—el dragón ya lo que quería era terminar su encargo y largarse cuanto antes. ¿Cuánta desconsideración podía existir en estas personas?, esperaba que al menos pudiera descansar más de un año la próxima vez.

—Quiero que Gohan y Goten sepan lo que Chi-Chi habló conmigo, que escuchen la conversación—pidió el hombre deseando que eso sirviera de algo.

—Eso es muy fácil—los ojos enormes del dragón brillaron más intensamente por algunos segundos, dando a entender que ya había sido cumplido.

—¿Cuál es tu segundo deseo?—

—Quiero que mi envejecimiento sea el normal de un ser humano—rogó, había tenido la primera intención de pedirle que le provocara la muerte. Pero sabía que el dragón no podía influir de esa manera sobre él, siendo que es el hombre más fuerte del universo.

—Me pides cosas muy fáciles—puntualizó enrojeciendo de nuevo sus ojos. Momentos después Gokú sintió fatiga nada normal en su cuerpo, y supo que al fin se sentía y veía como un hombre de su edad.

—Gracias Shen Long—agradeció el hombre repentinamente de edad. Shen Long no entendía a los mortales, muchos otros le buscaban para la vida o juventud eterna, y éste que puede vivir fácilmente unos ciento cincuenta años le pide ser efímero.

—Adiós—el dragón volvió a resplandecer y regresó a las esferas; las cuales segundos después se dispersaron por el mundo.

Gokú permaneció unos instantes más en aquel lugar. Observando en silencio como el amanecer se abría pasó entre las nubes oscuras que atrajo el dragón. Cuando se sintió listo emprendió el vuelo hacia la corporación capsula, no quería llegar tan pronto.

Cuando logró distinguir el complejo a la distancia, sabía que tendría que enfrentar a sus amigos en su nueva apariencia. Nada más llegar, vio a sus amigos que les estaban esperando en el jardín, encabezados principalmente por Bulma y Krillin. La mujer de cabello azulado se llevó una mano a la boca, al verlo llegar solo y más al reparar en su apariencia.

—¡Gokú santo cielo te ves muy viejo!, incluso más que yo—chilló el artista marcial de menor estatura. El aludido aterrizó en el suelo, regalándoles una sonrisa.

—Así me siento—respondió mirando a los ojos a su amiga de la infancia. En este mudo entendimiento, ella supo entender cuan trascendentes eran sus palabras. No dijo nada y caminó en silencio hacia él, para después abrazarle con sentimiento.

.-.

—Ox Satán—la sola mención del nombre se le atoraba en la garganta. El aludido giro la cabeza para observarlo y sus ojos le enfrentaron con una tristeza semejante a la muerte misma.

—¿Ya no me vas a llamar padre?, ahora como murió Chi-Chi—preguntó el gigante con voz compungida. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, y entre sus manos tenía un portarretrato de cuando su pequeña realmente lo era.

—No creo ser merecedor de hacerlo—respondió el saiyan de manera casi inaudible.

—Ella te amaba, de una manera que muchas veces no entendía—señaló el hombre alcanzando el casco color rosa que le llegó a pertenecer de niña—pero estaba en su naturaleza amar tanto, su madre también era así—agregó el hombre dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

Gokú no supo que decir ante eso. La imagen de su suegro era deprimente, el ver a semejante hombre encogido hasta tal punto que parecía una bola carente de forma era descorazonador.

—Hijo…sé que has hablado con ella, y me imagino cuáles serán las razones para que ella permanezca allá—hizo una pausa observando de nuevo con adoración los objetos—yo también lo hubiera hecho, mis dos tesoros están allá—

—¿Me odia?—

—No—

—¿Me repudia?—

—Creo que quedó claro el hecho de que no te guardo rencor—señaló el hombre amenazando con perder la paciencia por ese infantil comportamiento—sé que has aprendido de esto mucho más que todos, y de la misma manera entiendo que si ella no está enojada contigo yo menos aún debería estarlo—explicó con sinceridad entregándole el portarretrato.

—Pero usted me pidió que la hiciera feliz, y fue lo que menos hice—insistió el saiyajin.

—Hijo…tú la hiciste más feliz de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido, tú te casaste con ella, tú le diste a sus dos hijos, tú la protegiste; ella sabía que las cosas no podían ser siempre perfectas, y aun así jamás renunció a esperarte—expresó el rey adoptando un porte de serenidad—mi mayor consuelo es que ya estoy viejo, y no tardaré demasiado en alcanzar a mis dos princesas—Ox-Satán se sentó mejor en el suelo de madera con una sonrisa franca.

—No diga eso—Gokú sintió una desagradable sensación al escucharle decir eso.

—Tú piensas lo mismo…¿no es así?—

—…—la respuesta se le atoró en la garganta. Le sorprendía tanto ese anciano, le costaba trabajo creer que el rey prepotente que conoció en un principio, se haya convertido en una persona tan dulce.

—Tomaré eso como un sí; quienes llegamos a amar tanto a Chi-Chi, no podemos evitar soñar con el mismo destino—volvió a tomar el casco que había dejado de lado—te hacen quererlas poco a poco, y cuando menos te das cuenta ya las adoras, y no te imaginas un mundo sin ellas—se giró a observarlo de nuevo—así era su madre, y así se hizo ella—acarició con cariño la redondez del objeto entre sus manos, permitiendo que a su memoria acudieran los recuerdos más cálidos de su juventud.

.-.

Era el momento del entierro de la esposa del hombre que salvó al mundo y universo entero. La madre de los semi-saiyajin más poderosos y la adorable mujer que supo hacerse querer por quienes la conocieron a fondo.

Todos los asistentes permanecían en silencio absoluto, compungidos por lo que esta ausencia corporal representaba. Sabían que ésta vez Chi-Chi no se había ido sola, se llevó un pedazo de alma de Bulma, de su familia, pero más que todos de Gokú. En éste último su alma entera.

Los hijos de ambos se encontraban al lado de su padre, que nada más lo vieron llegar y lo abrazaron con ímpetu. Ahora entendían todo, Gokú si la había amado, y lo haría siempre; pero era el momento de que Chi-Chi también viera por su felicidad. Les dolía, pero les consolaba saber que dónde ella se encontraba estaba muy feliz al lado de la hermana que nunca tuvieron. Videl abrazaba a Pan, mientras ésta intentaba contener las lágrimas. Ox-Satán se encontraba acompañado por Mr. Satán, se habían vuelto buenos amigos desde hacía tiempo.

Nadie conocido asistirá al torneo de las artes marciales, Chi-Chi podía jactase del honor de haber detenido la adicción a las peleas de sus amigos, sólo en conmemoración suya. Los guerreros Z, por fin habían rechazado una pelea. Siendo insólito que fuera Vegeta quien lo propusiera, de manera muy cordial por supuesto.

—Hay del insecto al que se le ocurra ir al torneo de artes marciales, porque lo haré pedazos—al escuchar eso por parte de él, fue como si del cielo hubieran caído bolas de fuego, porque a todos les parecía que se venía encima el apocalipsis. Sin embargo, supieron que lo hacía por Gokú, ya que éste había decidido desde el primer segundo no ir. No valía la pena si no estaba ella para animarle a la victoria.

Cuando el féretro la mujer se vio satisfactoriamente cubierto por tierra. Las personas ahí presentes sentían como si algo trascendental hubiera ocurrido ante sus ojos. Bulma y Krillin lo sabían, en el momento que enterraron ese ataúd llevaba dos corazones consigo.

—¿A dónde irás ahora papá?—preguntó Gohan genuinamente preocupado. A ambos hermanos se les fue casi el alma del cuerpo al sólo ver a su padre de esa manera, nunca pensaron que se le ocurriera pedir envejecer como un humano. Era desalentador verlo de esa manera.

—Iré al templo de Kami-sama, necesito tiempo para asimilar esto; quizás un año me sirva para poder entenderlo—las personas a su alrededor sintieron el corazón doler al escuchar eso, a pesar de que Gokú se marcharía tan sólo un día, por alguna razón eso no les sonaba nada bien a los demás.

Se despidió de cada uno de sus amigos, abrazando con mayor aprensión a su nieta Pan. Dios cómo amaba a esa niña. A Goten se le escapó una lágrima cuando su padre lo abrazó con tanto sentimiento que creyó que desfallecería ahí mismo; lo observó directamente a los ojos, y supo que él había entendido lo que significaba para él. Gohan y Videl sentían una desazón impresionante al reconocer la profunda tristeza presente en los ojos del saiyan. Uub se alejó poco después de recibir un abrazo por parte de su maestro, un dolor en la boca del estómago lo impedía para pensar correctamente; sabía que no era un entrenamiento, puesto que no lo llevó con él. Su tutela había terminado, pero no se sentía triste por no continuar haciéndose más fuerte, si no por la resolución del saiyajin tan fácil de adivinar.

De sus amigos varones se despidió de un amistoso choque de manos y palmadas en la espalda. Sin embargo al llegar a Vegeta, no pudo evitar darle un abrazo rápido antes de tener que esquivar un golpe.

—Eres débil insecto—gruñó el príncipe de los saiyajin, por alguna razón se sentía muy abrumado por esa despedida.

—Tú eres más fuerte que yo Vegeta—respondió el aludido con humor ignorando la manera tan afectuosa que éste tenía para llamarle. Clavaron una vez más la mirada en el otro, y se despidieron en silencio.

Bulma lo abrazó con delicadeza intentando contener las lágrimas. Gokú correspondió con el mismo sentimiento el abrazo, sintiéndolo en el alma.

—Adiós Gokú—murmuró la azuleja con voz temblorosa, el guerrero le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cuídate mucho Bulma—

Le dirigió una mirada silenciosa de entendimiento a su suegro y a Piccolo. Sabiendo que éste gesto escondía mucho más de lo que cualquiera que no fueran ellos no serían capaces de deducir.

Gokú guardó silencio mientras les daba la espalda a las personas que fueron tan importantes en su vida. Había ganado innumerables batallas, sería recordado mucho tiempo por ello. Sin embargo no había ganado la guerra; una que perdió en el momento que Chi-Chi se fue de este mundo. Le sorprendía cómo una persona podía de repente ser la razón por la que respiras.

—No soy valiente sin ti esperándome—musitó el hombre de cincuenta a años al aire. Cómo si esperara que alguna voz celestial le respondiera.

El hombre se elevó en el cielo alzando la mano de nuevo a manera de despedida. Y los corazones de sus amigos se estrujaron tanto que tuvieron que llevarse las manos al pecho para asegurarse que aún estuvieran latiendo.

_Algo les decía…que ésta sería la última vez que le verían._

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Por fin he terminado este fic. Les diré que desde el principio había sido concebido como un drama sin límites. Esperaba poder lograr hacerlo equilibrado, y para mi felicidad si pude. ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Siempre pensé que la fortaleza de Gokú venía de la necesidad de proteger a sus seres amados. Pienso que si éste hubiera perdido a Chi-Chi, o alguno de sus hijos de esta manera bien se hubiera dejado morir. Aunque…no quise mostrarlo TAN exagera, Gokú como es hubiera intentado sobreponerse, pero al saber que no hay solución se hubiera dejado caer, además él quería demasiado a Chi-Chi. Él sabía que no volvería del torneo de Cell (su tranquilidad era sospechosa), y le dejó el regalo de una última noche. _

_Gokú siempre era el que se iba, así que nunca tuvo que enfrentarse al dolor que representaba un abandono. Pero pienso que de ser al revés, no hubiera sido tan valiente como para continuar. Menos cuando Chi-Chi le dejó las cosas tan claras. Les dejaré pensar a su libre discernimiento cual fue el destino de Gokú, y que hizo a Chi-Chi decirle que pensara las cosas. Daré una breve explicación en el inicio de mi nuevo fic._

_Es el segundo fic que no sea one-shot que he terminado. Curiosamente ambos tratan un tema similar, aunque en éste lo supe llevar mucho mejor. Me agradan los finales tristes, y si los puedo dejar abiertos mucho mejor…así mis lectores pueden decidir que pensar al final. _

_No descarto escribir un fic, con una historia paralela a ésta, aunque se trataría de la historia de la madre de Gokú. Tengo una idea, que pienso que puede dar resultado. _

_Aunque esa no es la idea de la que había hablado en la entrega anterior. Sino que pienso escribir uno que se llamará:_

_Honor a quién lo merece_

_Es parecido al dicho común, pero con una ligera diferencia. Tendrá como personaje principal…Chi-Chi, of curse. Y estará situado en el lapso de tiempo después de la muerte de Gokú ante Cell y tendrá continuación hasta el término de Dragon Ball Z. Así que sí, se imaginan bien, pienso cambiar algunas cosas. _

_Y les describiré a grandes rasgos. _

_Chi-Chi comenzará a pasar grandes dificultades, y por la suma de varios hechos. Indignada, desvela al mundo la gran verdad sobre el "salvador" del mundo. Osea que a Mr. Satán se le acabará el teatrito. Siempre me irritó a diferentes niveles ese personaje en concreto—aunque no pienso hacer bashing, planeo seguir a cabalidad su personalidad cobarde con aires de grandeza—desde luego que esto cambiará mucho la manera en que Gohan conocerá a Videl y…ya hablé demasiado._

_Em, si no sigo con ese de inmediato (ya que pienso que será muy largo, quizás unos veinte capítulos)_

_Tengo en mente otro, quizás el tema esté un pelín rayado, pero créanme que lo haré original…y ese trata de…_

_¡Es una sorpresa!, si no ven que suba el otro…pues ya sabrán cuál es entonces…_

_Les prometo que será interesante. Además, estoy trabajando en un one-shot humorístico._

_Y…¿díganme les pareció que lo perdonó?_

* * *

_Ahora…cómo lo prometí, agradezco a:_

_Asurama, Diosa Luna, suzi, kiara, hanasiaDbardock, Spirit of paladin, layla-kyoyama, ViDeL HlMh, Shinigami1592, Guest, Jell Brown, suji10, onna tsuki, Adrix Mellark, Getsukei, NeNa, elianamz-bv, Miranda Lovely, Cony, Dragon caritol Z, Nadesko, rndomfan, tears, belkis, zuhy, Nara Taisho de Son, Guest, Light Angel NF, Alvaro, azucenas45, Diosa de la muerte, carolucha, Pia, Lory, Piama, cde, Valen Minene, angigi.01, haide, elianamz-bv, SANDYBELLHRNDZ.  
_

* * *

_Odiosa Luna: Si no me equivoco es Diosa Luna, agradezco de verdad tus comentarios, a veces me abandonaba la inspiración, pero al ver tus ingeniosos coments me empujaba a continuar. Muchas gracias por tu preocupación respecto a mi salud, fui muy desconsiderada al no responderte; ya estoy muy bien. Aunque próximamente me operarán de la nariz y estaré dos semanas K.O. en la cama, sin que siquiera me pueda dar el aire. _

_Y muchas gracias de veras, casi meto la pata con respecto a Ox-Satán, ¡se me había olvidado por completo!, como me solté en un ataque de inspiración me enfoqué únicamente en lo principal. Ya ves que fue buena idea dividirlo en dos. Y en cuanto a tu duda respecto a lo de las seis personas infelices diste en el clavo. C:_

_PD: No te preocupes, no sentiría eso como un plagio, tu eres libre de hacerlo si quieres. :D y adoro tu labor de acoso._

_haide: Agradezco tu cumplido, lo sé, siempre fue triste de ver. Y concuerdo contigo, con ese hombre…mm creo que todas lo perdonaríamos al menos una vez, pero ya de ahí a tantas…se me hace que paso. Esa era la idea querida ;) lo bueno es que pudiste apreciar la manera de expresarse de Bulma y Vegeta._

_Asurama: Si lees esto. Sabes que tú eres my teacher, que hayas calificado como bueno este escrito significa mucho para mí. Siempre he querido estar a tu altura, y espero estarme acercando._

_Jell Brown: Adoro tus comentarios, me encantaba leerlos cada vez que buscaba continuar mi historia. Me hiciste recordar detalles que no tomaba mucho en cuenta, y créeme algunas veces me salvaste. _

_Pia: Agradezco infinitamente tu interés en esta humilde historia, y me hace muy feliz que haya podido influir de esa manera en tu semana. Eso me llena de energía para continuar escribiendo. Adoro cuando alguien me hace saber que pude transmitirle sentimientos con mis escritos, tengo de lema, que si al escribirlo (o releerlo en su defecto), no lloro. Entonces estoy haciendo algo mal. Yajirobe me cae mal, ese gordo cobarde. Me quedé con la incógnita de que habrá respondido Gokú cuando le preguntó si podía golpear a Chi-Chi. De seguro ella lo mataba y se lo daba de comer a Gokú. xD_

_kiara: Adoro los comentarios largos, porque generalmente suelen ser muy interesantes. Comparto totalmente la opinión contigo, pero creo que Chi-Chi no se sentiría nunca capaz de dejar a Gokú por voluntad propia. Estoy ideando un fic, en dónde él se tenga que enfrentar a eso, pero planeo estructurarlo mejor para poder subirlo._

_Spirit of paladin: Agradezco mucho tu comentario, puesto que me encanta escuchar la voz de la razón. Me disculpo por si en mi otro fic, pude haber sonado algo agresiva, no fue mi intención verdaderamente. Me gusta que me critiquen y me enseñen cosas nuevas._

_Guest #1: Lo sé, Chi-Chi podría bien haberse convertido en una víctima, pero de haber sido así, no conoceríamos a la mujer fuerte que sabe anteponerse a todo. Gokú es descuidado, pero yo pienso que a su manera si la quería. C:_

_suji10: Me alegra mucho que te haya parecido que diera un buen uso del personaje de Chi-Chi, irónicamente a pesar de ser un fic de ella, quien recibió mayor protagonismo fue Gokú; supongo que es inevitable aunque dicen por ahí…detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer._

_Nadesko: Me hace muy feliz que lo veas de esa manera._

_Dragon caritol Z: Te entiendo, creo que en este fic Gokú rebasó los límites sanos de dolor emocional. Siempre pensé que Gokú se había quedado con ganas de tener una niña a la cual cuidar. _

_Lory: El maestro Roshi a pesar de ser un viejo verde, también sabe dar sabios consejos. La verdad siempre pensé que todo mundo veía a Gokú como un seguro de gastos médicos mayores, (ese que te salva cuando más apurado estás), nadie lo veía como un hombre normal, con responsabilidades y necesidades. Ciertamente a veces Bulma tiene la lengua muy suelta, pero ella es muy inteligente, quizás ese comentario lo dijo sin pensar, ya que todo mundo tenía la idea (equivocada por cierto) que Gokú no tenía más inteligencia que la que tiene un niño de cuatro años. Y sí, espero que este capi te haya dejado satisfecha por la resolución de Chi-Chi. No puso la otra mejilla._

_Cony: Gokú ciertamente es el favorito de otro mundo, y con este capítulo creo que quedó algo claro ...¿que pensaste que decidió Gokú al final?, la razón por la que Chi-Chi no lo colgó de los huevos fue porque en el paraíso se pierden todas las malas intenciones, rencor y dolor...así que la mujer con la que habló fue con su esposa pura.  
_

_NeNa: Gracias querida. Generalmente me gusta mostrar los ambos planos de los personajes, el bueno y el malo. De niñas solíamos creer que Gokú era perfecto, pero viéndolo ahora te das cuenta que ejem…_

_Getsukei: Lamento si esperabas que Chi-Chi sobreviviera. Pero yo tengo el dicho de que las mejores historias de amor son las más tristes. Es doloroso, pero no puedes dejar de leerlo. XD_

_Adrix Mellark: Tienes razón en que es muy compleja esta pareja. Y como me gustan los retos, se volvió mi favorita. No me gustó como en el anime, sobreexplotan su lado histérico, ella no se preocupa en el manga más de lo que una madre normal. Pero bue…Cierto, Vegeta resultó ser mucho mejor padre y esposo; eso de verdad nadie se la esperaba. Aunque si de cosas insólitas hablamos, la otra vez vi un meme dónde salía Yamcha como Bad Luck Guy, dónde decía Lo matan…su novia se casa con su asesino. JAJAAJAJAJA bah, soy una mala persona pero me dio risa._

_onna tsuki: Tienes mucha razón, la gente suele menospreciar a este personaje. Pero el caso es que si la quiere, sólo que nunca lo mostraron en el anime. Todo quedaba sobreentendido. En el tiempo que lo vimos, el sólo verlos casados nos hacía aceptar que se amaban, las cosas son así. _

_Nara Taisho de Son: Muchas gracias linda, esa era mi primera intención. Derribar la idea del perfecto Gokú, y mostrarlo como el ser cargado de defectos y virtudes que poseía. Al igual que tú pensé que el personaje de Chi-Chi fue muy desaprovechado. Se podía considerar la mujer más fuerte del mundo, ya que me cuestiono seriamente si Videl hubiera podido ganarle a golpe limpio. Ella entrenó a su hijo hasta conseguir que se transformara en SSJ, algo que le costó un soberano trabajo a Gokú con Gohan. _

_Diosa de la muerte: Creo conveniente decirte, que yo en ninguno de mis fics, tomo en cuenta a Dragon Ball GT. Créeme que odio esa saga, ya que me parece fan service, y además echaron a perder buenos personajes, como a mis hermosos Goten y Trunks, y de Gohan ni se diga…así que no sabría decirte acerca de esa escena, puesto que de esa saga sólo vi escasos dos capítulos. En cuanto a lo de los amigos, yo soy fiel creyente de esa frase, y la he aplicado algunas veces. No me gustaría que mis historias se transformaran en un cliché de telenovela mexicana. De hecho aún sueño con poder escribir nuevas telenovelas, para que al menos la gente pudiera quitarse de ver la misma historia revolcada una y otra vez. (La pobre enamorada del rico, el rico se enamora de ella, pero la mala la hace quedar como una zorra, el rico la manda a volar y la pobre resulta embarazada, el rico se casa con la mala, la pobre se deprime y de alguna manera increíble resulta rica, la ahora rica se quiere vengar de todos los hijos de puta, pero de alguna manera estúpida le roban al bebé) puaj…pero que te cuento si ya lo sabes._

_carolucha: Jajaja me da mucha risa que dices que amas que castigue a Gokú. Te diré que a veces me parece que Gokú solía aguantarse las regañizas de Chi-Chi, porque secretamente le gustaba que le trataran mal. Creo que es una especie de fetiche para él. Supongo que si conoces bien a los personajes, puedes darte una idea de sus posibles reacciones, me alegro haber satisfecho tus expectativas._

_Piama: Que detalle, supongo que Gokú siempre ocultó un lado muy caprichoso, que en ciertas partes de la serie eran capaces de salir a flote. No se notaba tanto en Dragon Ball, pienso que más bien esa fea cualidad de él, la explotaron mucho más en Dragon Ball Z, para permitir una gran cantidad de eventos, que de haber tenido aunque sea algo de sentido común, no hubieran sucedido. Muchas gracias por tu promesa de seguirme la haré valer eh…8)_

_cde: La idea era esa, todo mundo critica a Chi-Chi. Pero nadie se pone a ver los defectos de Gokú, siendo que éste fue el culpable de que el carácter de ella se hiciera tan pesado en principios de Dragon Ball Z. Se entiende que tenía que marcharse a salvar al mundo, pero…un poquito de consideración no lo hubiera matado. _

_Valen Minene: Tenía propuesto que todos maldijeran a Bulma por perra traicionera. Quería ponerles a pensar si habían dudado de inmediato de ella, o sí de alguna manera sospechaban una segunda intención. Ellas fuera de las peleas normales entre chicas, eran muy amigas; por lo que creí necesario demostrar la fidelidad que había entre ellas. _

_Light Angel NF: Que bueno que te sepa transmitir los sentimientos. ¡Eso me realiza como escritora!_

* * *

_**A las personitas a las que no respondí de esta manera, no es porque sus comentarios sean menos importantes; pero cómo sólo son continúalo o me gustó, en vista de que no puedo responder nada. (Ya que resulta obvio que si lo he continuado y repetir tantas veces gracias me daña los ojos críticos ante la estructura). Por lo que haré un agradecimiento general.**_

* * *

_Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, sirvieron de verdad para hacer feliz a esta chica de dieciocho años con delirios de escritora. Convirtieron a éste humilde fic en uno de los más exitosos de mi colección, tanto que me inspiraron a dibujar la portada de la historia. _

_Nos veremos en otra historia, claro…si aceptan seguirme._

_Besos…_


End file.
